Promises are made for keeping
by Courtney.Wortney
Summary: When you make a promise you have to keep it right? even if you never thought you would be challanged to keep that promise. Harry makes a promise and he doesn't turn back on his promises. Even though it's the hardest promise to keep.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I'm pretty sure you know that already but just to be safe.**

_When you were a child you could be anything you wanted. You could climb Mt Everest in a day or have a tea party with the royal family. There were no limits, Imagination ruled. Only things changed didn't they? You got older and suddenly inviting Queen Elizabeth to a tea party became a lot harder and eventually impossible. You had to start healing your own scars, your teddy bear couldn't be there to comfort you anymore. People expected more from you and you couldn't use puppy dog eyes if you screwed up. You were lucky. You had these opportunities before real life came rudely knocking on your door. I never did, things happened too quickly. My childhood started and ended when I was one. In the space of an hour, life came knocking at my door so vigorously it knocked off the hinges. And I wasn't even old enough to remember what real life looked like. _

_Since I was old enough to walk and say my name, I had to slave for a family that was known to me as my own. I never truly understood why they were my family, they never loved me. I had never known what true family was like until Hogwarts. I just accepted that this was how families were meant to be. I thought this was my true position in it. As if people had held a board meeting before this thing called 'Harry Potter's family' existed. One man selected the outcome of people's families as his team members nodded in agreement while he said things like "Oh and kill his parents their not necessary, also throw in the fact that his Aunty and Uncle will work him tirelessly but never love him." They were feeling practically nasty the day they choose the outcome mine. So my family was created and my life was already mapped out for me, people call this 'fate' or 'destiny'. This was what I believed and I was too young to understand I could change it. _

_Until I saw that small, slightly yellowed envelope. Someone had made the effort to send a letter to me! I stared transfixed at this small old parchment envelope with a red stamp sealing inside it my new fate. Unfortunately I never got to know what was inside. Vernon did his best to destroy each and every letter. He knew what was inside; he laughed at me while he burned them and shredded them like it was his cruel joke not to tell me. 'Forget it' I told myself every time I saw the yellow envelope burn. But the knowledge that someone, somewhere was making a huge effort to contact me, and I would never know who burned inside me. This was how life first presented itself. Filled with grief, pain, loss and a burning desire to find out who wanted to contact me so desperately that owls sat outside our house in privet drive for a month._

* * *

_August 10__th__ 2001 A need for a promise  
_

Teddy crawled onto my lap causing me to knock over my ink well that narrowly missed spilling onto my written work. Teddy stared at it interested. "What are you writing Harry?" he asked looking up at me furring his eyebrows. I smiled at the curious look on his face. He had always been interested in my work since I had been promoted to head of the Auror department. I came home with papers that needed checking and editing, they were slowly starting to pile up on the corner of my desk. Teddy thought they were more exciting than his toy broomstick Ginny had brought him. I often found large crayon drawings all over the papers. "Well I'm… I'm working" I lied, picking up the inkwell. "Scourgify" the ink rapidly disappeared off the table. Teddy's eyes widened in amusement. Being only 3, Teddy found magic exciting and mysterious. "What did it do?" he asked poking my wand I had set back on the table.

"It's a cleaning spell" I answered simply

"Why?" Teddy asked. I didn't understand the logic of his question and just ignored it trying to put my mind back to my previous task. "Why does it clean?" he asked again.

"Well the inventor of it made a huge mess that would have taken years to clean up so he simple waved his wand and said 'Scourgify'" I waved my wand in front of Teddy. He stared at it mystified. Seeming to have satisfied Teddy's curiosity, I picked up my quill and dipped it into my now half empty well.

"Why did he make a big mess?" Teddy asked, again gazing up at me looking confused. I laughed softly and put my quill down just as Ginny opened the door prepared to tell me something.

"You know what Ted, I think Ginny has something for you downstairs" I said looking over at Ginny. She looked sideways at me before walking across the room. "Wait in the lounge Ted I'll be down in a minute" she said going along with it. Teddy stared at my wand one last time before heading out the door. "I can help you with it Harry, just let me know okay" he said turning around and puffing out his chest determined to look brave and grown up.

"Thanks Ted, I'll keep that in mind" I said before he nodded and marched down the stairs. Ginny leaned on the desk reading my paper in front of me.

"This looks pretty deep Harry" she giggled, looking up at me "are you writing a memoir?" she asked emphasising the word memoir. I sighed and shoved my so called 'memoir' in the draw.

"Yeah, I should be sorting this lot out though" I said leaning back on my chair gesturing to the piles of paper in front of me. I had never faced this amount of work before it didn't come close to N.E.W.T level work. There was no Hermione to help either. She was living at the Burrow with Ron and the rest of the Weasley's, while Ron saved up enough money to buy a house. I was living in Grimwald place with Ginny, taking care of an orphaned Teddy. I returned here after the war, unsure of what to do next. I had no idea where Teddy was. I knew Ginny had been taken back to the burrow. I dedicated my time to figuring out how to find Teddy. I finally received word from Molly, who had aided my cause, and found out he was living under the care of Andromeda Tonks. She couldn't care for him after Ted died and was willing for me to take him. Ginny noticed me struggling and moved in to look after things while I completed my Auror training.

"Harry" Ginny called my attention back into the room. She was clicking her fingers in front of my face wearing a confused look. I shook my head, grabbing my quill once more and started to work on the stack of paper work.

"You look tired seeing as you haven't properly slept in 3 days now. You can start on this tomorrow, they don't have to be handed back until Monday" she said snatching my quill off me.

"No I'm fine I need to get this done, it's just sitting on my desk taunting me otherwise" I said grabbing at my quill that she was currently holding high up into the air.

"It's only Friday, you have the whole weekend while I'm on shift at St Mungo's and Ted's at Mum's" she said continuing to levitate my quill higher and higher till it hit the roof. I couldn't argue with her. She was right.

"Fine" I huffed

"Great" she said cutting the spell, causing my quill to clatter to the floor and smug ink on the floor.

"Thanks I just cleaned up the ink Teddy made me knock over"

"You're welcome" she giggled "Scourgify. There all clean now off to bed, I'll be up soon. Thanks to you I now have to give Teddy something" she frowned at me before sweeping out of the room and down the stairs. My eyes grew heavy and my mind went foggy as I felt myself grow more and more tired. I pushed the chair back and stood up. My surroundings spun around me and I felt myself sway. Gripping the desk I waited for it to pass. Things stopped swaying, I let go of the desk and started towards my room, eagerly awaiting my cosy bed I hadn't slept in for 3 days because of unfinished work. I usually woke up suddenly facing my desk at 4:00 in the morning, after reliving the war in my dreams. I must just be tired I told myself feeling another wave of dizziness. I leant on the door frame closing my eyes trying to hold down the urge to vomit. My mind went foggy again and I could hear my heart pounding in my chest. "Harry what's wrong?" I was vaguely aware of Teddy tugging at my jacket before the ground grew closer. "GINNY!" Teddy screamed before I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

_August 11__th__ 2001 making a promise_

Someone was holding my hand. That was the only thing I could physically feel. My mind felt so heavy and tight like someone was squeezing it in a vice. I could hear noises but couldn't comprehend them. They didn't fit together. I squeezed the person's hand. "Harry?" I knew that voice. It was Ginny's. I had to let her know I was okay; she had to know I was okay. I tried moving my other hand, and my leg, and my head. "Harry, calm down" but she wasn't calm. It didn't make sense. I couldn't open my eyes. Please let me open my eyes! "Carrie!" Why was she worried? I didn't want her to be worried. I gripped her hand. "Ouch!" she yelped. White light flooded my vision blinding me. I blinked trying to clear it. Blur after blur of colour surrounded me. My eyes focused on to shocking red. Ginny, slowly things started forming. I sat up and looked around me. I didn't recognise any of my surroundings. I panicked. One thing I hated was not knowing where I was. "Where- am- I" I breathed quickly. Ginny flung her arms around me and I relaxed in her arms.

"You're at St Mungos" she said her voice thick with tears.

"What? Why?" Things still didn't make sense. She released me and stared at me concerned.

"Mr Potter you're awake" a short podgy woman, who obviously must be Carrie, approached me. She had thick square glasses on and bright blond hair pulled into a loose bun.

"What? I don't understand" I muttered.

"You fell unconscious last night Mr Potter; it was exhaustion and stress that did it-"she was cut off however by a small toddler who threw himself viciously into my arms knocking the wind out of me.

"Harry you're alive, I was so scared, you fell over and wouldn't wake up" Teddy cried hanging onto me. I hugged him.

"Of course I'm alive Ted" I said, he nestled into my shoulder and bawled. Ginny picked him up and cradled him.

"Oh poor wee thing he's been so upset he has" Carrie said stroking Teddy's strikingly blue hair.

"Thank you Carrie for everything" Ginny said gratefully.

"No worries Ginny, I'll get you tomorrow off so you can look after Harry" Carrie replied smiling at Teddy who was half hiccupping, half crying.

"Promise me you won't die Harry!" He yelled crawling onto my lap. I raised my right hand in the air

"I Harry James Potter swear I won't die" I said dramatically. Teddy laughed, his tears forgotten.

"You can go home tonight Harry but I don't want you over extending yourself" Carrie said sternly "It's a good excuse to lie in bed all day tomorrow" she smiled at me before getting up and leaving the room, leaving me alone with Ginny and Teddy.

"How long was I out?" I asked looking at Ginny with mild confusion.

"The whole day. I warned you about this Harry" she said as soon as the door closed "You're just so stubborn, and then I hear Teddy screaming, and you're on the floor and-" her voice was slowly becoming higher and higher. I pulled her into a hug quickly not wanting her to burst onto tears.

"I know" I whispered in her ear

"It just reminded me of that night" she cried. I knew what she was talking about. The night Voldemort had bought my 'dead' body back to the castle after I had sacrificed myself. Ginny rushed around for ages trying to find me, finally seeing me dead in Hagrid's arms. I understood her protection of me now.

"I know" I repeated. She let go of me and stared at me sniffing. She got up and headed towards the door.

"I'm going to see Carrie about sending you home" she said quietly before leaving the room. I looked down at Teddy who had fallen asleep and was currently snoring so loud it would have disturbed the whole wing if the door was open.

* * *

I was free to go that night. Even though I felt fine, Ginny was insistent on helping me with every little thing. I protested at the start. In the end I let her. It was nice to have someone care for me. Teddy was worse. If I made any move to stand up he would be next to me in a heartbeat. "What is it? I can do it for you" he would ask looking up at me.

"Its fine Teddy, I can do it myself" I replied sharply, starting to become annoyed that I couldn't itch my arm without either Ginny or Teddy asking me if I was okay. He blushed and stared at his shoes, ringing his tiny hands awkwardly. I felt like I had just kicked a puppy. I sighed and picked him up. "I'm sorry Harry" he sobbed "I want to help you lots like Ginny."

"You know what Teddy" I said trying to get him to calm down "Remember that promise I made?" He stopped sobbing and nodded. "The one about you not dying?" he asked timidly.

"That one. I intend to keep it, and if I feel like there is something I couldn't do without challenging that promise, I will ask you for help" I said poking him in the stomach. He giggled and gazed up at me "I love you Daddy" he whispered. I gasped sharply, coughing to cover it up. I looked at Ginny, she shrugged. It felt like someone was squeezing my heart. I didn't know what to say. He had never called me that before, I never thought he would. There would be a time when I explained his parent's death to him, but I couldn't do it tonight. Not when he was staring at me with huge teary eyes.

"I love you to" I said. Ginny sighed quietly to herself

"Teddy it's time you went to bed it's been a big day" she said scooping Teddy into her arms. He was half asleep and his protests were feeble and unheard.

"I'm not tired" he said wearily

"If you say that one more time I'm going to think you've turned into Harry" she said firmly. I glared at her. She gave me a small smile of apology before heading up the stairs. I took the opportunity of being by myself to make a cup of tea when a knock on the door startled me. _Visitors now?_ I thought, putting down my cup a bit too viciously. The knock came again. I walked down the hallway hearing two familiar voices bickering about it being too late for visitors. I opened the door. Ron had his hand up ready to knock again. A huge grin spread across Hermione's face. She pushed past Ron and hugged me before I had time to greet them. "Harry I'm so glad you're okay" she said letting go and looking me up and down. "You look a bit ill" she turned to Ron who hadn't had a chance to say anything yet "See I told you it was the wrong time to come!" Ron shrugged and looked at his feet.

"No it's fine, it's great actually, come in" I said ushering them inside. "Ginny's upstairs putting Teddy to bed."


	3. Chapter 3

_August 11th 2001 A visit from friends _

"Teddy's just fallen asleep" Ginny told me sitting down next to Hermione and picking up her tea I had made her.

"How is he?" Hermione asked her.

"He's fine, gets upset easily though. He called Harry Dad tonight" She said glancing at me. I looked into my tea avoiding Hermione's gaze. Ron cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Well that's nothing to be ashamed of Harry. He must think the world of you" Hermione said reassuring me. I felt guilty that Teddy had called me Dad. Almost like I had betrayed Remus but Hermione made it better. She always knew exactly what to say. I smiled at her.

"I just hope he hasn't forgotten Remus and Tonks" I sighed.

"I don't think he will ever forget them, it was a slip of the tongue. Like that time I called Professor McGonagall Mum" Ron said. Ginny snorted into her cup spraying tea everywhere.

"Sorry" she giggled. Ron went red and laughed awkwardly.

"Just be lucky you didn't call Snape Dad" I added "you would have had detention for the whole year."

"No one ever really gets over that kind of embarrassment do they? It's like peeing your pants in front of your brothers when you're 12" he said brushing aside his embarrassment. Everyone laughed including me. I felt the stress roll of my shoulders. I felt lighter.

"I remember that" Ginny exclaimed "It was after Quidditch in the backyard. You told us you couldn't pee while you were in the air and you didn't want to lose so you just held it" She reminisced smiling.

* * *

After the tea was finished and the fire lit, we moved to the lounge bringing out the firewhisky. Ginny and Ron continued to reminisce over the many embarrassing moments in the summers at the Burrow. Hermione giggled constantly. It warm was cosy reminding me of the many nights spent in the Gryffindor common room. Playing wizard chess and laughing at Fred and George's antics. I stared into the fire drowning out the conversation around me. I half expected Sirius to appear. My heart sank and the happy mood was quickly ruined by feelings of sadness and longing to be back at Hogwarts. The fire danced and twirled, entrancing me. "Harry what's wrong?" Hermione asked startling me. I jumped and looked at everyone. They had stopped to stare at me.

"What?"

"We've been trying to get your attention for ages" Ron told me.

"Uh sorry" I ran my fingers through my hair feeling my mood drop lower thinking about Sirius, and then Dumbledore, quickly leading to my mind thinking over Teddy calling me Dad. About what Remus would say if he knew? My mind began racing through memories of grief, sickening me. I couldn't stop it. "I'm going to head off to bed, it was great catching up with you guys" I said quickly standing up and setting my empty glass on the coffee table. Ginny gave me a concerned look. Ron had caught on to.

"Is everything okay mate?" he asked looking sideways at me as if he could see right through me. I felt like I was being interrogated. Everyone's eyes were on me. My palms were starting to sweat. The heat became too much. Ginny could see me panicking and stood up, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Come on Ron it's late we better get home" Hermione said breaking the silence. Ron looked at me apprehensively.

"He's fine" Ginny said still holding my shoulder. Ron nodded and stood up following Hermione into the hallway.

"We'll let ourselves out Gin, I'll get Mum to pay you a visit. See ya Harry" he said waving at me. I waved back.

The front door closed. I clenched my jaw, my mind still racing. Sirius was gone, people I loved were gone, it was because of me. I felt out of control. My breathing quickened and I tried desperately to make it slow down. Ginny pulled me close and pressed her lips to mine. My thoughts came to a grinding halt. I dissolved into her arms. And wrapped mine around her. She pulled away.

"Calm down" she whispered. I took deep breaths and slowly felt myself calm down.

"I need fresh air" I told her. She nodded and let go of me.

* * *

The cool night air rushed over me. I calmed instantly, happy to be out of the stuffy room. I was starting to get sick of these sudden attacks of anxiety. They interfered with everything. I couldn't concentrate at work, a reason I had so much paperwork. I closed my eyes shaking my head trying to clear it. Staring up into the sky I emptied my mind as best I could but not perfecting Occulmency made it tricky. I started to shiver in the cold and decided it was time to go back inside.

I flung myself into bed pulling the blankets around me. Sleep enveloped me instantly.

"_You've stolen my child Harry!" Remus shouted at me "No I haven't, it wasn't my fault he called me that" I cried taking in my surroundings. I was dumped in the forbidden forest. Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, Sirius, and Fred were surrounding me. I was trapped in the middle. "You can't kill us and then go and steal Remus's child!" Sirius yelled I pressed my hands over my ears trying to block him out._

"_But I didn't mean for you to die it was an accident!" They glared at me angrily I stumbled backwards trying to get away from them. _

"_Don't run you coward!" Fred growled coming closer. I panicked and ran trying to get away but hands were holding me back I struggled harder against them. They released me suddenly and I stumbled to the ground. But I didn't stop. I fell further into the earth…_

Gentle hands grabbed me, stopping my fall and pulling me back into reality.


	4. Chapter 4

**I haven't had much feedback from any of you I'm not so sure if I should keep this story going?**

**R&R and let me know what you think of it **

I bolted upright. Ginny shrieked in surprise. I was drenched in cold sweat and I felt sick with fear. I looked wildly around the darkness trying to find something familiar, to show me I wasn't still caught in my nightmare. "Harry" Ginny placed her hand on my arm in an effort to comfort me. It frightened me and I threw it off in surprise. My heart was racing. "_Don't run you coward"_ ran through my head. "Harry what happened?" she asked calmly, though I could tell she was frightened. Half asleep I buried my head in my hands trying to rid Fred's cold words ringing in my ears. Ginny instantly wrapped her arms around me. "It's all my fault" I groaned suppressing the urge to vomit. "They all died because of me." Ginny inhaled sharply. I faced her, barely making out her face in my daze. She rubbed my back in small circles until the urge to vomit passed. Hugging my knees, I steadied my breathing and began telling her my nightmare, purposely leaving out the part about Fred.

"It was just a nightmare" she said when I had finished. Remus's ghostly angry face appeared in my mind. Guilt twisted in my stomach. "It's all true" I cried feeling over come with tiredness and guilt. The burst of adrenaline wore off and I was left feeling exhausted and afraid to sleep. Ginny resumed rubbing circle's on my back. I felt like a child running to their mother after a bad dream. Of course I never understood what that was like. I groaned, angry that another horrible thought had forced its way into my already overwhelmed mind.

"Can you go back to sleep?" Ginny asked. No I couldn't go back to sleep, I was afraid that my nightmare would start all over again.

"Yeah" I lied giving her a small tired smile. She seemed satisfied and kissed me on the cheek. I pulled the blankets over me and lay down staring into the darkness, having no intention to sleep.

I waited until I heard Ginny's slow even breathing indicating she was asleep before grabbing my glasses and Slipping out from under the covers I placed my feet on the cold floor, sending shivers up my spine. Making sure not to creak the floorboards, I stole away from the room heading downstairs tip toeing past Teddy's room.

I sat myself at my desk and reached for the top of my papers. I glanced at it expecting to case statements. Instead looking at it, I saw what looked like a potato. Adjusting my eyes I saw the potato was wearing round glasses and clothes, it was me. Written underneath the potato Harry _Love from Teddy_ was scribbled. I felt my heart warm_. "You've stolen my child Harry!"_ Echoed in my brain.

"I can't ever feel happy about something can I?" I groaned angrily to no one in particular. I looked down at the drawing. Teddy had put some effort into this. The colours were within the lines and the glasses as round as he could make them. It should be Remus and Tonks, not me. I ran my hands over my face, wishing I could wipe the tiredness away. My eyelids grew heavy and I found it harder and harder to stay awake. Slowly I closed my eyes and rest my head on the desk.

* * *

"Harry!" I was shaken awake by an angry Ginny wearing a famous 'I'm not impressed' look.

"I woke up this morning and you were gone!" she glared at me expecting an answer. I blinked stupidly, still half asleep. "Anyway" she continued "I have to go to work I'm not home till 11. Make Teddy some breakfast and I want you to sleep!" I nodded. She frowned at me, assessing my black circles under my eyes. She sighed and kissed me before heading out the door.

I dropped my forehead on the desk, annoyed I had woken up facing my desk again. "Harry?" a curious voice came from behind the door.

"Teddy?" I said back still staring at my desk. Teddy poked his head around the door. He saw his picture of me in my hand and beamed.

"You found it!" He called jumping on my lap. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the picture.

"It's great. You're a true artist Ted" I said forgetting my tiredness "Come on I'll make you some toast" Teddy nodded still beaming at me and jumped down running downstairs. I followed him stumbling down the stairs. There was a knock on the door just as I reached the second landing. "I'll get it!" Teddy yelled. I could hear his footsteps hurrying towards the front door.

"Ron!" Teddy shouted throwing himself at him.

"Hey Teddy" Ron said hugging him back. He looked up at me and let go of him. "How have you been?" he asked.

"Fine" I lied "Wheres Hermione?" I asked looking over his shoulder.

"She's coming, she has to wait for Mum" he said walking through the door and into the kitchen.

"Molly's coming?" I asked feeling excited. I hadn't seen Molly since Fred's funeral. I shuddered at the thought of Fred's funeral.

"Yeah" Ron said helping himself to a cup of tea. "She's coming to help you out with Teddy while Ginny's at work."

"Great" I said grinning. Just then Hermione entered followed by Molly.

"Harry!" Molly exclaimed pulling me into a bone crunching hug.

"Hey Mrs Weasley" I chocked

"Oh I don't know how many times I tell you to call me Molly" she said. I looked over at Hermione she smiled. "Hey are you feeling better after um last night?" she asked cautiously. She could see right through my lies so there was no point in lying anymore 'fine' worked with Ron but it never did with Hermione.

"No" I said glad to be telling the truth for a change. She looked at me concerned. I avoided it, looking over at Molly and Ron sitting at the table. Molly was fussing over Ron's stubble "You really do need to shave more often you look like a homeless." Teddy was sitting on her lap laughing at what she said.

"Mum I just forgot today okay" he said trying to dismiss her.

"I know you're not sleeping Ginny told me. I'm really worried about you Harry" Hermione said still looking at me. I faced her, seeing the worry in her eyes.

"I haven't, I kept having these nightmares." I said simply, not wishing to go into too much detail.

"What are they about" she questioned sitting down in the chair next to Molly. I followed suit and rested my chin in my hands.

"I don't remember really" I lied. She sighed and gave up.

"So, Harry how have you been?" Molly said, forgetting about Ron's stubble.

"I've been fine" I said smiling. She grinned at me.

"That's great how about I make some breakfast for everyone?" she announced, Getting up and looking in the pantries for food.

"Ah perfect Ginny must have made some Fizzing lemonade" she poured a glass and handed it to me first. I drank it down feeling thirsty. Molly's movements began to blur and I blinked several times trying to clear my vision. Ron started speaking to me. I wasn't sure what he was saying things started to become muffled. I shook my head.

"….Teddy…..how's Ginny….What's wrong?" That was all the sense I could make out. I folded my arms on the table and rested my head on them.

"Are you listening?" Hermione said annoyed, drawing my attention back. I started to panic not understanding what was happening.

"Harry dear what's wrong?" Molly rested her hand on my arm. I flinched in shock. She drew her hand away. I raised my head, my vision blurred like rippling water. I felt dizzy and hot. What was happening? Molly suddenly saw my distress. Finally I found words and put them to good use.

"I don't feel so good" I muttered.

"Harry?.. Harry!" Hermione squeaked in shock. My whole body weakened and I fell awkwardly off my chair. Still conscious, my arm hit the wooden floor heavily, I heard it crack and I cried out, feeling it sear with pain. I felt like I was burning.

"He's burning up" Ron said resting his hand on my cheek. Molly jumped into action taking a struggling Teddy upstairs. I lay on the floor, feeling so hot I could burn the wood.

"Bloody hell Hermione" Ron stated turning to her confused.

"Send a Patronus to St Mungo's. Tell them to send Healers immediately" she demanded. Ron obeyed pulling out his wand. Hermione knelt beside me resting her hand on my forehead. I felt all the energy seeping away from me. I closed my eyes. Hermione pressed her fingers into my neck uncomfortably.

"He's burning up and his pulse is weakening" Hermione said holding back panicked tears. My lungs burned and I gasped for breath. I think it was around that time I blacked out. From pain I think. I remember pain, and Hermione calling desperately for Ron.

When I came round again, I was still on the floor. "He keeps losing consciousness" some unfamiliar voice said."Running diagnostics now" they continued.

"Fever 98 slowly rising, broken arm, probably from falling on it. Poison present" They finished, my heart jolted uncomfortably. Poison present? I had been poisoned? What by? Ron swore loudly, standing up and pacing around the room.

"A strong one to"


	5. Chapter 5

**Ginny's POV**

**I decided I would bring in another perspective seeing as it's a wee bit hard to write a chapter when the main person is unconscious.**

**Enjoy.**

_August 12__th__ Promises are challanged_

My feet ached. I'd been on them since 8am. I was working till 11pm and time seemed to go on and on. Patient after patient. It was endless. I checked my watch it was only 11am. My thoughts strayed to Harry many times. I worried about him.

"Ginny" I looked up from my patient report at Carrie, standing in the doorway of my office. "Your Mother is demanding to see you, she's using floo network. She sounds panicked" I dropped my paper work and stared at her. Every bone in my body screamed something wasn't right. Carrie shrugged awkwardly, not knowing what to say. I hurried from my desk past her. I stopped outside the floo room. Almost not daring to hear the news. Don't be silly I told myself. Mum probably made a mistake with a cleaning spell and needed my help to fix it. I inhaled deeply, who was I kidding? Mum never messed up cleaning spells. I pushed through the door, heading over to the flashing fireplace indicating a floo call. I took a deep breath and bent down. Mums worried face loomed from the fire.

"Ginny did you make Fizzing lemonade today or any other time at all?" she demanded.

"No I… what?" I asked looking at her sideways. She closed her eyes and ran her hand over her forehead, as if trying to smooth out the frown she was wearing. "Mum what's happened?" I asked feeling my heart beating faster and faster in scared anticipation.

"Ginny, Harry's been poisoned" She spat out not wanting to say it. It seemed at that moment the world froze and all I could hear was my heart pounding in my ears. How the hell would anyone get in our home to make fizzing lemonade laced with poison? How strong was it? Was Harry still alive? The last thought scared me.

"Is he- what? - how?" I stuttered, staring at the crackling fire.

"We have Healers here, their sending him to St Mungo's now. I have no idea what the poison was or how it got there but it did and now…" she broke of stopping herself from crying. She pinched her nose "Anyway I have to get back, Teddy's going to chock on his own tears if I don't. I'll see you soon sweetie." Her face disappeared in a puff of smoke. I stared at the fire, processing the information. Why? Why did Harry have to always be targeted? Even after he defeated Voldemort 3 years ago, people were still out to get him.

"Ginny?" once again Carrie stood at the door. I didn't acknowledge her, just stared into the fire trying to hold myself upright so I didn't faint. She came closer and bent down wrapping her arm around my shoulder.

"Harry- Harry's been poisoned?" I said timidly, sounding like it was a question. As if I was asking her to tell me it's not true.

"Oh dear" was all she could say. No! That wasn't what she was meant to say she was meant to laugh and tell me it wasn't true, that it was a sick practical joke they were playing on me. I stared at her hurt. "I'm sorry Ginny" she hugged me and reality crashed down on me crushing me. I whimpered under the weight, sounding like a wounded puppy.

Carrie led me back to my office. She sat me down and started on a cup of tea. Before she could raise her wand an echoing voice informed me.

"We have a Mister Harry Potter in the emergency room, requesting more Healers. Serious condition…Oomph" she gasped halfway through her announcement "What was that for?" she huffed not realising her voice was still echoing in my office. Someone muttered to her angrily.

"Oh my gosh Ginny I'm…I'm so sorry I didn't realise this was your office. I'll ask someone else" I could almost see her blushing just hearing her voice. I held my head in my hands feeling all hope disappear, helplessness overwhelmed me. Carrie sat next to me forgetting about the tea.

"I'm going to go give whoever that was a piece of my mind" she muttered angrily. Before she had time to stand, I bet her to it. I bolted from the room towards the emergency department.

"Ginny!" Carrie called after me. I didn't care. My professionalism went out the window. I barged past other patients and Healers until I skidded to a halt outside the emergency room. I peered inside. Ron and Hermione were sitting in a corner trying to keep Teddy calm while trying to keep their own emotions in check. Mum was hovering over the Healers like a wasp. Harry was lying on the hospital bed. Unconscious His lips were purple. I knew this was the effect of most poisons but it still scared me half to death. Healers were waving wands, producing potions. I finally plucked up the courage and entered the room startling everyone. Then I just wanted to run. Ron, Hermione and Mum stared at me as if waiting for me to say something. I avoided looking at Harry. Finally Ron stood up and marched over to me. He hugged me and I felt my legs go weak with fear and anxiety. Ron held me up and I blubbered all over his shoulder. I have never respected my brother more than I did right now. I looked over at Hermione. She was shushing and comforting Teddy who was balling his eyes out, only taking time to stop and breath. How could they stay so strong? Ron let go and brushed a tear off my cheek. Hermione stood up becoming frustrated and upset. Molly rushed to take over Teddy as she stormed out of the room wiping her face with her sleeve. It was all too tragic. I couldn't stand it. It was suffocating.

"He's not breathing!" a healer called to another. My blood froze I could feel it flowing through me filling me with shear panic and dread. "No!" I screamed. It was a joke. They would all soon put on happy faces and yell 'just joking.' No this was serious who would joke about this? Ron ran to Harry's side. I continued avoiding looking at him. "No, no" I repeated. Mum walked over to me and held my hand. I steadied myself on a wall. Teddy ran to me.

"Harry can't die he made a promise!" he cried scared, tugging at my sleeve. It was overwhelming. I felt my stomach attempt to empty itself of its contents.

"I'm going to be sick" I mumbled to Mum. She nodded and hurried me out of the room.

* * *

The next few minutes were the worst. We were sent to a family room and told to wait for news. Ron protested, almost punching the Healer in the face. Hermione intercepted just in time. After that he just paced the room. It was driving me nuts. "RON!" I yelled "sit down! You're driving me insane." He looked at me in surprise and seized pacing immediately. Teddy had been given a weak sleeping draught and was snoozing peacefully on Hermione who continually wiped her eyes on her sleeve. Everything was bugging me. Teddy's snoring, Mum drumming her fingers, the clock ticking. I wanted to get out of here right now but I was trapped. I started to feel claustrophobic in the little room. It was 20 minutes before we got news. "Are you the family of Harry James Potter?" He asked. He looked to me and nodded discreetly. The healer was Terry one of the full time emergency staff.

"Well he did give as a scare. The poison, we found out was Angel's Trumpet Draught. It's extremely poisonous. Luckily we found it early and we have several cures for the immediate effects. Also the fact that the culprit didn't realize that Fizzing Lemonade Dilutes most poisons. Harry was very lucky" he ended. Everyone stared at Terry. He stood rooted to the spot as if wanting to tell us more. "Also" he began "We have had to put him in an induced coma" he looked at me; I could see he was sorry it had come to that. "Ginny could you come outside for a moment?" He asked. I nodded stupidly and followed him out the door staring at my family as I left.

"I'm sorry Ginny I know this must be really hard for you." He said staring at me. I shifted my feet awkwardly.

"You said the cure only treats the immediate affects?" I said, understanding there was more to what he was telling us. Terry cleared his throat.

"Well yes, Harry's not out of the woods yet. Angels Trumpet Draught's immediate cause is to kill the

Victim. After it has been neutralised it can still do a sufficient amount of damage to kill its victim.

This is why we have placed Harry in a coma… He could still die. We are monitoring him and we will do everything in our power to help him. I'm sorry I didn't want to say it in front of your family." His words rang in my ears, pounding in my brain.

"I want to see him please" I said trying to steady my voice. He nodded and led me down the corridor taking my arm like he was afraid I would collapse. We stopped outside a small room. I knew Harry was behind the door. I desperately wanted to see him and tell him he didn't have permission to leave but I was frozen to the floor. Doors were starting to become daunting. I looked at Terry expecting him to push me to enter. He stared back waiting for me to enter before he left.

"Thank you" I whispered

"Anytime" he replied letting go off me and leaving me standing alone in the sterile corridors of St Mungo's. I sucked in a breath and opened the door as quietly as possible as if afraid I would wake him. He was lying on the hospital bed. He was as pale as the sheets around him. His lips were no longer purple, more white. I pulled up a plastic chair that sat in the corner next to the small sink. I slumped into it and reached for Harry's hand lying by his side. It was cold. The only indication he was alive was the steady rise and fall of his chest. I reached for his wrist feeling for a pulse. I was relieved when I found it. Steady but weak. I looked over my shoulder feeling paranoid, making sure no one was in the room.

"Harry You can't leave me. Teddy needs you, Ron and Hermione need you. I need you" I whispered. I felt stupid talking to him. I knew he probably couldn't hear me. I sighed and squeezed his hand.

"He's a lot stronger then you think." Hermione said behind me. She pulled up a chair beside me and ran her hand through her bushy hair trying to tame it. She laughed seeing amusement on my face. "It's a habit now" she laughed. "He starts to rub off on you after 9 years." I nodded slowly not believing I could talk. She continued on.

"I know about his condition" she sighed "He's still in danger. The healer didn't do a good job of hiding it." She once again wiped her eyes with her sleeve. I sub consciously took this as a cue to let the damn holding my tears back burst. I rested my arm on Harry's bed and buried my face in it. Hermione, not knowing what to do rested her hand on my back and stayed with me. Silently I thanked her. I didn't want to be on my own right now.

**I found it hard writing this chapter. I'm not very good at doing Ginny's perspective. Thanks to the people who have added it to your story alert/favourites. Let me know what you thought of this chapter maybe give me some pointers on how to write Ginny's perspective a bit better anything helps. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ginny's POV still**

I was exhausted. After 3 hours on my feet another 2 hours dedicated to worrying. Then there was the panic that sent adrenaline pulsing through my body. Finally the day's events were wrapped up with the knowledge that the love of my life could be slowly dying. I had been through every emotion that day. It was currently 5:00pm and Hermione's arm was proving a very comfortable pillow. I had cried myself to sleep next to Harry. Begged a couple of times for him to wake. In front of Hermione who took it well. We had been moved from Harry's bedside back to the family room. Mum had instantly suspected something was not right. They found out eventually. Ron could be very persistent when he wants information especially when it concerned his best friend's life. Terry decided I wasn't going to tell them and told them all. Ron's anger soared higher. Followed by tears shortly after. At the end of it all the 4 of us sat pushed to the limits and exhausted in the small suffocating family room. Teddy still slept in the corner. I didn't want to be the one to tell him why we all sat here when he woke up. I fell asleep on Hermione's arm and soon snores were echoing around the room.

* * *

"Ginny"

I grunted in reply, still asleep "Ginny wake up"

Why should I? I didn't want to wake up and face another day of this torture. I wanted to sleep until Harry woke up and things were normal again. "Ginny get up we have to go home." What why? I opened my eyes, prepared to ask this question. Ron's unshaved tired face hovered over me. I blinked and sat up. I rubbed my eyes. He sat next to me and folded his arms. "Why do we have to leave?" I asked. Ron unfolded his arms and rubbed his face. "Because they need this room free" he replied. He stood up and offered me his hand. I took it and pulled myself up of the couch. I stared around the room. Everyone else was gone.

"Where has everyone gone?" I asked stretching.

"Grimwald place, I stayed with you. No one could wake you plus I didn't want to leave Harry by himself." I almost wanted to scoff at this comment. Harry was in a coma, he wouldn't care if we were here or not. _Ugh!_ I had just reminded myself why I was here.

"He wouldn't know" I said worrying for my brother's sanity.

"I know" he said hurt "but do you remember that time you were in here after you broke your leg? They were going to give you a sleeping draught to make you sleep so we could leave but you begged us to stay even if you were asleep" I nodded, remembering it all too clearly.

"Yeah well Harry never liked to be by himself either"

I nodded again, understanding what it must be like. "We have to leave now though" This comment sounded final. We had to leave and I know Ron would have been protesting to stay. I nodded once again. It seemed to be the only thing I could do right now. He grabbed my hand and we disapperated to Grimwald place.

* * *

The mood was morbid and sad. Teddy was awake. No one had told him what had happened and I don't think he remembered anything from last night. Hermione sat at the table staring into her cold tea. The poison filled Fizzing lemonade sat untouched on the bench and Harry's glass along with it. They were afraid to touch it. As if one touch would poison them all. Mum stood at the counter stirring a pot of soup and staring into it blankly. They hadn't noticed Ron and I had returned. I cleared my throat. Hermione looked at me and seeming unsure what to do stood up and hugged me. I didn't hug back. It felt unnatural. I knew she was trying to help but a simple hug would have worked last night, when all I needed was comfort and someone to tell me it wasn't happening, but not this morning. When I knew all too well what was happening to Harry. "I'm going upstairs to bed" I said quietly. Mum threw her spoon on the counter with force.

"But I made soup. I went through the effort and now you're not going to eat it!" She cried.

"Mum its okay she can have it later" Ron said, shocked at her outburst. Mum looked at our expressions. She hid her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry" she cried "I just… it's okay Ginny you can go upstairs to bed" She turned back to the pot and continued stirring. I walked out of the room not wanting to witness another outburst of emotion from anyone else. I stopped at the foot of the stairs hearing them mumble to each other in hushed voices.

"They don't know who it is yet, Kingsly said it could have been any one of the death eaters Harry and his team was searching for" Ron muttered.

"It was just lucky we didn't drink it" Hermione replied, I frowned. Oh yes better Harry then any of them I thought, continuing up the stairs to my room. I knew that wasn't what she meant but my thoughts were dark this morning.

"Ginny"

I stopped and looked down the stairs. Teddy was standing on the bottom looking up at me with tears in his eyes. "Where's Harry?" He asked. His bottom lip quivered. I didn't know how to reply. I didn't want to set him off again when he was so vulnerable to emotion. I just looked at him stupidly, processing my answer. Finally I gave up, not knowing how to reply. I turned away from him and continued, feeling guilty when I heard his confused cries. Mum hurried into the lounge to comfort him "Just give Ginny some time sweetie" she cooed, picking him up.

"Where's Harry!" he cried not quite understanding what was happening. I ran from the scene and collapsed on my bed, burying my face in my pillows to muffle my scream. I lay on the bed staring at the ceiling for what seemed like ages. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't fall asleep. I turned my head and stared at the empty space beside me. I rolled over onto Harry's side of the bed and buried my head in his pillow. Feeling comforted I closed my eyes and waited for sleep. Finally my mind stopped resisting sleep.

When I woke up my mind felt heavy along with the rest of my body. I sat up and scratched my head. My stomach growled, I was starving! I swung my legs off the bed and stumbled downstairs, prepared to enjoy Mum's soup. Muffled voices drifted from the kitchen. "It doesn't make sense why would someone want to poison Teddy?" My hand froze on the door handle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Back to Harry's POV**

**It is a bit confusing at the start. Basically it's an alternative universe Harry dreamed up where his parents are still alive.**

My back ached painfully, I had no idea where I was, and I was starting to panic.

"Harry, is that you?" Someone asked cautiously. _What the fu-_

"Ah Harry it is" They said interrupting my thought. "It's okay James I found him" They called. I looked around me. It was apparent I was on the ground. Probably the reason my back ached. The house was small and cosy with squishy looking armchairs pointed towards a vast library of books. On the wall opposite me hung a photograph. There was me, 11 years old, smiling next to my parents. I stared at the photo, mouth open in shock. Something in my mind screamed this wasn't normal. I must be dreaming. I pinched myself, trying to wake up. It didn't work. "What's wrong honey you looked scared?" I stared up at the person. She had long auburn hair and twinkling emerald eyes.

"Mum?" I said utterly confused.

"I'm here, you must have sleep walked" She said wrapping me in her arms protectively. A man entered the room. He had square glasses and black hair that stuck up in all directions. It was my Dad.

"Dad?" I said sounding stupid.

"Yes we're both here and you're okay, it was just a nightmare" he offered me his hand and pulled me up. The door flew open suddenly and high cold laughter filled the room. Mum screamed and grabbed my arm tugging me away from the room. "It's him, You Know Who!" Dad yelled taking out his wand. The room exploded in gold and silver light. "Avada Kedavra!" The voice shouted. Dad hit the floor. Mum screamed and tugged me harder. I tripped over and fell "Get up Harry!" she cried desperately. Footsteps came closer and closer. Mum pulled at my arm, helping me up but I couldn't get up. A wand appeared in the distance glowing green and bobbing closer. It lit up the face of Voldemort. Terror rose in my throat and tore at it trying to escape in a scream.

"Oh no Harry you will never have your parents, even in your wildest dreams I will kill them" he said menacingly. I screamed and pulled myself off the floor, desperate to get away and protect Mum. Green light flooded the room and next to me I heard a scream that echoed my name.

"NO!" I screamed feeling myself being pulled away from them.

I landed roughly in darkness. I pulled myself up dazed and confused. My arm throbbed in pain. I looked down at it. It was swollen and purple. I chocked back a horrified gasp and fell to the ground again. I closed my eyes hoping to wake up from whatever this was. I pinched myself again but with no such luck. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed trying to hold down the terror erupting inside me. Voices floated through the trees. I looked around wildly trying to find where they came from. No one was there. They seemed to float past. I listened to the voices.

"_We don't know what the poison is"_

"_I doesn't matter get me the common antidote!"_

My chest felt heavy and I struggled for breath.

"_He's not breathing!"_

I lay in the dark chocking, Feeling my lungs burn.

"_Ennervate_!"

There was a sharp pain in my chest but I still couldn't breath

"_NO! Harry please!"_

I recognised that voice. It was Hermione.

"_Ennervate_! _It's not working!"_

Hermione cried out. I could hear everything and I couldn't do anything about it. The force on my chest was crippling.

"_Breath you bastard!"_ Ron cried. I tried. I tried for him, Hermione, Ginny and Teddy.

"_Ennervate_!" The crushing force was lifted instantly and I sucked in air. I was exhausted and gasping for breath. The voices continued.

"_Terry we have to put him in a coma or he won't recover"_

"_Isn't there another way?"_

"_No it's either that or he dies, the poison is too strong"_

Now I remembered everything. The Fizzing lemonade, the pain, the burning fever. It all fell into place like a completed jigsaw puzzle. I cried out in frustration, wishing I could see a comforting face of someone I knew.

"_Harry you can't leave me. Teddy needs you, Ron and Hermione need you. I need you." _ It was Ginny this time. I sat on the ground hugging my knees, surrounded by nothing but suffocating darkness. I was scared and alone. I didn't know how long I sat there.

"_Please wake up Harry, You can't leave I love you" _Ginny cried. Footsteps echoed in the dark.

"_I'll stay right here mate"_ It was Ron, he was here, there, somewhere, wherever I was. I felt comforted. I knew Ginny was there to. It was all too confusing, time meant nothing. Voices came and went. I hugged my knees tighter, waiting to wake. Or whatever this was to pass.

"_Harry?"_ Teddy.

"_Remember that promise okay."_ The darkness grew heavier around me and the voices stopped. I slipped into oblivion and was no longer aware of anything. I felt the coma take over.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hmmm you guys will hate me most of this chapter because I like Harry bashing BUT read on (until the end otherwise you won't know.) It's called 'promises are made for KEEPING' not 'promises are made for BREAKING' (hint, hint nudge, nudge)**

Why would someone want to poison an innocent three year old? What had Teddy done?

I pressed my ear to the door willing them to go on. "I don't know I want to know how they got in the house to do it in the first place" Mum said.

"I have no idea, I would have thought Harry would have put protective enchantments around here" Ron muttered deep in thought.

"Maybe he thought he didn't need to" Hermione replied "I mean after Voldemort was killed."

"Psshh, Hermione you know Harry, he would protect his tooth brush if he thought it was in danger" He said. Hermione laughed suddenly.

"Yeah I guess he always loved his toothbrush" she giggled. They were talking about him like he was already dead! I pushed open the door. Startling them. Hermione stopped laughing immediately.

"Ginny, you're awake" Mum said looking up.

"He's not dead!" I yelled glaring at them. "And don't make fun of him it's cruel" I said, feeling tears sting my eyes. Hermione looked shocked and embarrassed.

"We didn't mean it like that" she said angrily. "And we weren't making fun of him either!" she cried pushing her chair back. It clattered to the floor. She ran out of the room hiding her face. Guilt twisted in my stomach. I stared at Ron and Mum not sure what to do or say. Ron stood up and went to comfort Hermione. He avoided my stare. I sighed heavily and slammed the door shut behind me. Mum jumped in fright and stared at her lap awkwardly. I huffed again and slumped into the chair beside her.

"Ginny I know this is hard for you but it's hard for all of us" she sobbed staring at her lap. Her tears splashed onto her apron. I felt guilty watching her try to explain how she felt. I apologised and hugged her.

"I think you need to apologise to Hermione" she whispered into my shoulder. I nodded and stood up. "Soup's on the bench" She added watching me walk out of the room.

I found Hermione staring blankly at the fire in the lounge. I walked over to her and sat next to her. She didn't acknowledge me. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you" I said quietly, hoping she would say it was okay. Instead she burst into tears.

"I don't want him to die!" she sobbed wiping her face as if trying to hide the tears. I grabbed her wrist "Don't do that" I said gently. She looked up at me. I let go of her wrist and she let her tears fall.

"He's been through everything, survived everything and I've been there with him. It can't end now! He can't die!" I wasn't sure what to say to comfort her. I never was good at comforting people. I put my arm around her shoulder and let her sob on me like I had on her. Ron entered the room and froze.  
"Go" I mouthed. He stepped backwards and ran from the room, not wanting to be involved in it.

No one slept that night. I walked into the kitchen at 3:00 in the morning to find Ron asleep on the table, clutching an empty glass. Half a bottle of Fire whisky laid on its side on the table. Not wanting to disturb him, I left the room and walked back to mine. I had found comfort in sleeping on Harry's side of the bed and fell asleep immediately.

* * *

"Ginny" Someone whispered. I rolled over trying to ignore them.

"Ginny" they whispered again. I groaned. They prodded me in the shoulder.

"What?" I said sleepily. I opened my eyes. Teddy was standing next to my bed in his pyjamas.

"There's someone in the fireplace" he said. I sat upright.

"How do you know?" I said looking at him.

"I heard funny noises from my room so I went to see what it was." I threw the covers off and ran downstairs. Maybe Harry was awake! I sprinted to the kitchen, pulling on my dressing gown in the process, followed by Teddy. Ron had already gone upstairs to bed. I Bent down and examined the face. It was Terry. Hope grew. Then he started talking and the whole world crashed down around me. "Harry isn't responding to the treatment the poison is still damaging, we don't know what else to do" The hope I was holding deflated rapidly. I felt like I was deflating like a balloon. All the happiness was being squashed out of me and was replaced by grief and disbelief. I stared at him open mouthed.

"You and your family should come down tonight" he disappeared in smoke. I wanted to grab him and force him to tell me he was lying.

"What's wrong Ginny" Teddy asked timidly.

"Go wake up the rest of the house" I whispered, barely getting the words out. Teddy nodded. I curled up into a ball and hid my head, feeling my heart skip a beat in shock.

"Wake up we get to go see Harry!" He yelled up the stairs. _No_ I thought_ we have to say goodbye to Harry_ I felt sick. Ron rushed down the stairs first.

"Is he aw-" he stopped suddenly, seeing me curled in a ball on the kitchen floor.

"Oh no" he said slowly. I didn't move. I wanted to sink into the earth and melt away.

"What's happened Ginny?" Hermione asked coming down the stairs next. She too stopped suddenly. Ron turned to face her. He shook his head discreetly. Hermione stifled a scream with her hand.

"No!" I said understanding what they were thinking. "He's still alive, we need to go see him tonight… To…say…" I took a shaky breath "Goodbye." The last word almost stung my tongue as I said it. It was a horrible word. Mum was next to race down the stairs. I was still curled in a ball, still wanting to sink into the earth.

"Come on Sweetie. Let's get you changed" she tugged my shoulder to pull me up. I stood up only feeling like my legs would collapse again. Mum had a steady grip on me. Ron's face was paling quickly and Hermione looked like she was going to faint.

* * *

St Mungo's looked threatening. Its huge sterile corridors and white walls looked unreal. I gazed ahead of me, not seeing anything else. The crowd of patients and healers were just a blur. Mum walked us steadily towards the Intensive care wing. Ever step I took felt daunting and my legs were slowly turning to putty. We reached the room and Ron pushed the door open into another huge corridor. It felt strangely like we were on death row. Finally we reached his room. Harry was still pale and lying on the small hospital bed. He looked more peaceful.

"No I can't do this" I whispered turning away

"You don't have a choice" Ron said. He held onto me and we entered. Terry was standing next to Harry accessing his condition. He was mumbling to himself and writing in a small notebook.

"Vitals dropping" he muttered.

"What does that mean Ron? I thought Harry was awake?" Teddy questioned, tugging at Ron's sleeve. He bent down to Teddy's height and looked him in the eyes.

"Teddy… Harry won't ever wake up okay" Ron said slowly. Everything about him told me this was not what he ever dreamt of saying. Terry realized we were there and snapped his notebook shut.

"Ginny it's a shame we meet on these occasions. I'm so sorry" He said sitting down on a plastic chair. Teddy had just processed what was happening and dropped on the floor, bawling his eyes out. Mum scooped him up. Ron was still kneeling on the floor, seeming like he couldn't move.

"I'm going to get some assistance. We won't let him go without a fight." Terry decided, standing up. He glanced at us and nodded to himself before leaving the room.

He returned several minutes later with four Healers. He explained the situation to them while they nodded gravely, while the four of us sat on chairs, not knowing what to do. "Vitals almost gone" Terry said. My heart sunk Hermione sniffed next to me. "You know what to do Mister Worthy"

The Healer Mister Worthy nodded and waved his wand and paused, waiting for something to happen.

"He's not breathing!" Mister Worthy shouted. I felt a strong sense of déjà vu. I gripped my chair. Hermione whimpered next to me. Mister Worthy waved his wand again.

"Not working" He shouted. Terry glanced up at him.

"It should have!" he yelled.

'What!" I shouted. "No!" How could this be happening? Harry wasn't meant to go this way. Mum wrapped me in her arms.

"No pulse Terry!" One of the Healers shouted. Terry rushed to Harry and pointed his wand at his chest. The tip glowed orange. He brought it down and Harry jumped like he had been shocked. Ron looked like he was pulling his hair out next to me. He was swearing under his breath.

"Nothing" one of the healers said. Terry brought his wand down again.

"Nothing" was repeated. He held his wand at his side.

"Try again!" Ron cried. He nodded and brought it down again.

Teddy jumped from Hermione's grip and ran over to Harry. "YOU PROMISED!" he cried. It echoed around the room and hammered into my brain.

"Nothing" she repeated gravely. Terry threw his wand to the ground in defeat.  
"Wait!" she paused, holding Harry's limp wrist.

"Pulse found!" she shouted in relief.

**Glad you read on?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thought I might add a "previously on Promises are made for keeping" for dramatic effect you know: D**

"_Nothing" she repeated gravely. Terry threw his wand to the ground in defeat.  
"Wait!" she paused, holding Harry's limp wrist._

"_Pulse found!" she shouted in relief._

Terry snatched up his wand. " Ennervate!" he shouted pointing his wand at Harry once more. He bent down over Harry and listened, holding his breath. "He's breathing" he sighed in relief. The happiness that was previously squashed out of me was returning and mixing with relief and hope. Mum made a funny noise that sounded like a strangled cat next to me. Ron grabbed Teddy and sat back down on the chair. Teddy's bottom lip quivered dangerously. He looked at me for reassurance, not quite understanding. I took his hand.

"It's okay Teddy he's alive he won't die now" I breathed, saying them as if they were words of comfort for me instead. A thought struck me.

"I guess Harry kept your promise Teddy" I laughed softly, seeing a smile replace his quivering lip. I looked up at Terry. He was watching us, smiling while the other healers continued stabilising Harry.

_Thank you_ I mouthed. He nodded._ No Problem_ he mouthed back giving thumbs up.

"Come on Gin we better give them space" Ron said, I looked around. Mum and Hermione had left the room and were waiting outside Hermione looked scared and lost. I nodded, Ron helped me up and we walked towards the door. I glanced back at Harry and a smile graced my lips._ You have no idea what this means_ I told him silently in my mind before walking from the room.

* * *

Waiting seemed to become more and more common now. We were once again stuck in the stuffy cramped family room. Mum was happily reading a _Witch Weekly _from 1987, the mood was lighter. I felt like I could finally breath like I hadn't in days. Hermione was keeping Teddy occupied by continuously knocking over a flower pot full of dirt and cleaning it up with her wand. "Scorgify" she said over and over again. Teddy clapped and made amused noises. She showed no signs of getting bored of it. Ron was sitting quietly in the corner stroking his growing stubble, thinking over the recent events. "Ron that better not become a habit" I said, he looked up confused "you look like an old man stroking your stubble beard thing, it's really quiet amusing" I giggled. Ron looked outraged and seized stroking it.

"Well…yeah I'm just… thinking about how much I hate it" he said looking embarrassed "You better not let clawing your jeans become a habit" he retaliated. I was suddenly aware of my hands. I was subconsciously clawing my jeans like they were a cat scratch. I clasped my hands together. Ron smiled at me knowingly.

"Scorofy" Teddy said frustrated, rubbing his eyes. Hermione had fallen asleep against the window, her breath fogging the glass. The flower pot lay broken on its side. Teddy was poking her.

"Teddy I think it's time you went to sleep" I said as he rubbed his eyes again. In true Teddy fashion he protested weakly he wasn't tired, while contradicting himself with huge yawns. "I'll say it again Teddy, I'm starting to think you're becoming a miniature Harry protesting you're not tired when you clearly are" I said, Teddy was trying to hold his eyes open, I sighed and picked up Two blankets off the couch next to Ron, who was snoring. I threw a blanket over Hermione and picked Teddy up. "Good" he said sleepily "I want to be just like him" he whispered before falling asleep. I placed him on the couch and threw the blanket over him. "Mum" I whispered. She didn't respond. I looked over the magazine at her, she too had fallen asleep. I grinned satisfied that everyone would get a goodnights sleep. Terry entered the room and looked around just as thought about going to sleep myself. "Looks like you're the only one I can talk to" he said walking towards me. I stood up quickly, forgetting sleep.

"How's Harry?" I said automatically. Terry smiled reassuringly.

"He's doing great." He could have stopped talking there because I wasn't listening to anything after that. My stomach was filled with happy somersaulting butterflies. All the worries from the previous days all merged into one big problem that rolled off my shoulders like water. "Ginny?" Terry called my attention back. "Shall I start again you sort of phased out?" I nodded not caring what I heard next. Harry was okay nothing else mattered. Terry cleared his throat purposefully.

"Sorry" I mumbled turning all my attention to Terry.

"Okay, well he's stable and he's recovering fast. If I'm not mistaken he should be conscious in the next 12 hours. After that there shouldn't be any side effects. Once Harry is conscious we will keep him for a night just to make sure. Then he's free to go and let this be a problem of the past."

I let the information sink in. I just stared at him stupidly not sure what to say. I was half afraid if I spoke all that would come out would be a jumbled mess of laughing and incomprehensible words, I kept my lips sealed, holding it all back.

"Ginny everything's going to be alright" he confirmed, seeing my expression. I nodded and grinned. He looked me concerned. "You should say something or…anything" he said awkwardly. I snapped out of it and cleared my throat dropping my gaze to the floor.

"Yes right um thank you for everything." I said trying to keep my voice steady. His concerned look was replaced with a smile.

"I'm glad I could help" he said turning to leave the room. Once the door was shut my childish instincts took over and I couldn't help but jump up and down. I realised how stupid I must look and stopped, I smoothed out my hair and sat on the couch next to Teddy. I saw Ron smiling in the corner laughing to himself silently. I blushed in embarrassment before falling asleep, not caring how I looked because I was going to see Harry again. I was going to laugh with him, joke with him and kiss him again. These pleasant thoughts sent me to sleep.

* * *

The conversation the next day was tedious, for me anyway. My thoughts kept straying to that wonderful moment when Harry would wake up and say my name. The conversation consisted of Kingsley, my mum and dad, Hermione, Ron and Bill and Flur. Why she was there I didn't understand but I didn't care.

"So why would anyone want to poison Teddy?" Bill said confused

"Well we think" started Kingsley. "That whoever it was, and it was most likely one of Avery's followers who Harry and his team have been chasing for a while. We think he caught wind that his escapades have troubled Harry and given him more and more work, which of course pleased him because when he found out Harry had collapsed from stress he thought he would cause more stress and eventually kill him that way. That is why he targeted Teddy; Harry's only family, but If he could have got Ginny as well… It would get Harry off his case, his cover wouldn't be blown, he couldn't be accused for Harry's death and no one would be any wiser on his whereabouts." Kingsley concluded. The rest of them stared at him confused.

"So Avery thought killing Harry's godson would eventually kill Harry?" Dad said starting to understand.

"Because Teddy is Harry's family now, and Hermione and I know all too well what happened when Sirius died. Then after the war everything just…got worse. We both thought he was going to kill himself then…" Ron trailed off looking distant. Hermione placed her hand on his knee. Kingsley nodded, remembering the many times Harry had put himself in danger after the war.

"Teddy was the best thing to happen to him after that and then of course Ginny" Hermione said. At the mention of my name I lifted my head off the table and stared around at them. They were all smiling at me. I looked down at the table smiling to myself. The conversation continued.

"Then how did Avery know that Harry had collapsed?" Mum asked. Kingsley thought about this for a second before answering.

"It's quite possible that someone on the inside has been leaking information, someone who knew what Harry's condition was when he collapsed" he said heavily, looking as though he hoped no one from the Ministry was betraying his head of Auror department.

"So zen 'ow did ze culprit get into 'arry's 'ouse?" Flue asked, trying to sound like she was keeping up with everything.

"Another good question" Kingsley said "Harry had many protective enchantments around his house and they were all very much important. Avery is cunning. Harry knows that from the time Avery was found in possession of a gum, a muggle weapon"

"Gun" Hermione corrected him.

"What?" Kingsley asked, slightly annoyed she had interrupted him. Hermione shook her head as if to say 'never mind.'

"What I believe is that the thing Harry over looked is the most obvious thing. Not saying of course that it was Harry at fault, but simply that he had left the front door to Grimwald place open. Therefore allowing whoever was disapparating to Grimwald place, to Apparate straight into the living room as opposed to the doorstep. It was very important that it was the 'front door' as well as it is a passage into one's home" Kingsley folded his arms in a conclusive way. He thought he had solved the case, but I knew otherwise.

"So when would have Harry walked outside and sat on the doorstep with the door open?…" My hand flew to my mouth in realisation. That night Ron and Hermione came over and we drank a bit too much Fire whiskey.

"Oh my god" I gasped. The others stared at me intrigued.

"Ginny what is it?" Dad asked me gently. That night Harry said he wanted air. I opened the door to let him outside.

"It was me who left the door open not Harry, I let him outside because he needed air and forgot to shut it. I let Avery straight into Harry's house!"


	10. Chapter 10

_Previously_

"_I let Avery straight into Harry's house!"_

It was all my fault. Avery got in because of me. Everyone's eyes were on me and an uncomfortable silence filled the room.

"Ginny no one blames you for what happened" Kingsley said reassuringly. I shook my head my hand still clutching my mouth, feeling tears splash onto my hand. Harry was almost killed because I had been too stupid to remember to close the door.

"Well it is a habit you have Ginny dear but we don't blame you for Harry being poisoned simply because you forgot to shut a door, anyone could have left it open" Mum said seeing my tears.

"Not Harry" I said trying to keep my tears at bay. Dad reached out to comfort me but I flinched away and ran out of the room. Mum called me back but I didn't listen. I nearly killed Harry. It was my fault Harry was lying unconscious in a hospital bed. He was going to hate me. I ran straight past Harry's room and past the reception till I felt the cold winter rain splashing on my face mixing with my tears. I looked around me not sure what to do. What if Harry had died? My family and Kingsley would hate me forever. Not to mention the heavy guilt I would carry. I didn't even want to think of it.

"Ginny, come inside it's freezing out here" Carrie stood beside me and put her arm around me, she led me inside.

"So your family found out it was Avery hey?" she asked giving an anxious laugh, walking me back through the doors.

"Yeah they did why?" I said shakily, looking at Carrie. Her eyes darted around the reception avoiding mine.

"Did they mention how he was getting information?" she asked clearly getting anxious.

"Kingsley said it was someone on the inside who knew about Harry's collapse" Her face dropped and she started ringing her hands. I narrowed my eyes at her. Something in my brain clunked into place like clockwork. _"It's quite possible that someone on the inside has been leaking everything, someone who knew what Harry's condition was when he collapsed"_ Kingsley said in my brain.

"How's Teddy?" Carrie asked. At that I understood and my anger sored and bubbled in my blood.

"You!" I spat. Carrie looked alarmed.

"What?" she squeaked. I seized her by the collar and held her up against the wall. She squealed like a pig in fright.

"YOU TOLD AVERY WHERE TO FIND HARRY AND TEDDY DIDN'T YOU!?" I shouted in her face. Her arms flailed at her sides as she struggled to get free.

"What n-no I-I didn't- mean- to" she stuttered. I twisted her collar. She gasped

"Ginny!" Dad was running down the corridor towards me. He took out his wand and I felt my hands fly off Carrie. I struggled against Dad to get hold of her again.

"YOU MADE ME THINK IT WAS ME! YOU NEARLY KILLED HIM! WHY!?" I cried in anger. Carrie stayed pressed up against the wall in fright.

"Ginny you're making a scene!" Dad yelled struggling to hold me back.

"I DON'T CARE IT WAS ALL HER! SHE WAS THE ONE WHO TOLD AVERY!" Dad gave up trying to hold me back and I felt his wand prod me in the hip. My muscles paralysed and went weak. I slumped in his arms in defeat.

"You better get out of here!" he barked at Carrie "Don't you ever let me see you again or I swear I will hex you till you're nothing more than a lump of flesh!" pride for my father swelled inside me. He picked me up in his arms and carried me down the corridor while I sobbed on his shoulder.

"What happened?!" Hermione asked alarmed. Dad put me on the couch and slumped into the chair beside me. I was still unable to move my muscles so I just lay on the couch staring at the cushions, unable to wipe my tears or nose. "Ginny has found our leak" Dad said waving a tired hand. Ron jumped into action.

"What who?" he demanded. Kingsley and Mum were obviously visiting Harry, Bill and Flur were sitting in the corner listening intently. I sniffed trying to control my running nose.

"One of Ginny's work mates Carrie. She looked after Harry when he collapsed" he replied "That's why she was a threat" he said gravely. I felt my muscles slowly regain some normalness and I moved to wipe my eyes. Hermione grabbed a tissue and handed it to me. I thanked her and wiped my nose, feeling less stupid now my nose wasn't running like a leaking tap. Dad was rubbing his forehead. The room was silent only my sniffing was audible. Dad stood up and headed to the door. He stopped and looked around the room.

"I'm going to tell Kingsley" he stated "He might still catch her and have a talk to her" he left the room and I continued to stare at the cushions feeling the anger still boiling inside me. It was Carrie, who I had worked with for a year, who had comforted me when I found out Harry had been poisoned. She had betrayed him and lied to me. The room was silent for what seemed like hours before I had gained full control of my muscles. Mum had returned to say Kingsley had caught Carrie and she admitted to everything. "I think she was threatened by Avery" she told us. That didn't change my attitude towards her.

"I'm going to see Harry I want to be there when he wakes up, it shouldn't be too long now" I said throwing off the blanket Hermione had given me. Bill and Flur stood up "We'd better be going. Would you floo us when Harry's awake?" Mum nodded and they left the room, waving goodbyes.

* * *

It was currently 7:00 pm and the corridors of St Mungos were still full of patients and healers. Harry's room however was peaceful and calming. The steady rise and fall of his chest was comforting and it looked as if he were merely sleeping. His glasses sat on the side table beside him next to a glass of water. It would have looked so normal if he wasn't in hospital. My mind that had been racing for the past few days slowed and all I had to think about was the ticking of the clock and wait for Harry to wake up. His finger twitched and my heart leapt. Deciding it was just a nervous twitch I sighed and lent back on the chair. His finger twitched again. This wasn't a nervous twitch "Harry" I whispered cautiously. He didn't reply but he moved his fingers as if testing them. "Harry" I repeated. He opened one eye slowly and raised his eyebrows before opening the next. The somersaulting butterflies from last night returned and fluttered even more madly in approval. He glanced around until he saw me.

"Ginny" he breathed weakly. The Butterflies exploded. After waiting 3 days to hear his voice and see his emerald green eyes I finally was. The anger and betrayal I had felt a few hours before vanished.

"Yes I'm here and so are Ron and Hermione" I said. He smiled at me and tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I'm okay" he said hoarsely he raised his hand to my cheek and brushed away my tears. I closed my eyes at his touch, my cheek tingled pleasantly and my heart glowed. I grabbed his hand, he squeezed mine. It felt amazing to feel him hold my hand back, instead of feeling his limp cold hand against mine. I wanted to run into the family room and tell everyone he was awake but I didn't want to leave his side. I wasn't ready to let go of him just yet.

"Glasses?" he said. I stared confused "I can't see you very well" he continued, trying to help me understand. I suddenly realised and handed him his glasses feeling silly. He put them on and gazed into my eyes. "Still beautiful" he said grinning "I must look a right mess"

"No more than usual" I giggled. He laughed which then turned into coughing. My heart squeezed in fear but the coughing stopped and he breathed normally again. I breathed a sigh of relief

"And still humorous" he said sarcastically. Fear flashed across his face

"What's wrong?" I asked worried

"Teddy how's Teddy?' he asked struggling to sit up. I stopped him and forced him back onto the pillows.

"Teddy's fine he's with my Mum and Dad their here to. I should go tell them" I said, suddenly feeling guilty not telling anyone he was awake. He nodded and let go of my hand. I stood grinning at him. He looked at me funny

"Are you telling them telepathically or…" he joked. I looked away and made towards the door.

"Right yeah" I said. I could hear him laughing behind me. My heart soared higher hearing it.

* * *

The room was quite with an air of anticipation. As soon as I entered the room Ron sat up higher eager to hear the news. I couldn't stop the smile that was spreading on my face.

"Is he awake?" Hermione asked hopefully. I nodded quickly; Ron launched himself from his chair and pushed past me, I side stepped him. Hermione looked up at me doubtful

"Is he okay?" she asked timidly.

"He's fine" I confirmed. At that she leapt up and barged past me, I rubbed my shoulder now feeling it throb after being pushing painfully into a doorframe twice. I sat down in Ron's vacant chair deciding to leave them. I folded my legs and stared out the window opposite. It was a miserable day still and the rain battered the windows but I saw past it. It was a wonderful day for me. The birds chirped and the sun shined reflecting my feeling.

"Ginny where's Hermione and Ron?" Mum asked worried, forcing the miserable gray sky to return. I looked away disappointed. Mum was standing in the door holding Teddy's hand and a cup of coffee in the other. Teddy was looking around the room searching for them as if it were a game of hide and seek.

"Well Harry's awake so they thought they might say hello" I said casually picking up the _Witch Weekly_ from 1987. Mum dropped her coffee and the steam rose off the ground. She tugged Teddy behind her down the corridor, Teddy protested "Slow down, Ouch my arm!" he shouted disgruntled. I grinned behind my magazine. If Teddy had known what could have happened to him he wouldn't be complaining about a sore arm. Deciding I was doing myself no good sitting there reading an old magazine, I threw it down and walked to Harry's room desperately wanting to see him again.

Terry pasted me in the corridor. He called my name and I stopped to face him. He ran up to me wearing a grin.

"How is he?" he asked

"He's okay thanks to you" I replied, continuing towards Harry's room

"Just an average day" he said proudly, walking beside me "Listen I'm sorry about Carrie and everything I mean if I had known I would have told you" I put my hand up to stop him.

"I know but it doesn't matter now and I wouldn't have expected you to know" I said. We stopped outside Harry's room and Terry held out his hand.

"It was lovely meeting you Ginny and I guess since we work in the same place, I will be seeing you around more" he said shaking my hand, before walking down the corridor and into the intensive care wing. I pushed open the door to his room, Harry was sitting up against the pillows nodding along with whatever Ron said, not really paying attention. He caught my eye and grinned. My heart fluttered pleasantly. Ron spun around to see what he was grinning at. He saw me, before continuing his one-sided conversation.

"That's great Ron really but can I please talk to Ginny? I have to ask her something" Harry said a little impatiently. Ron nodded, grinned at him knowingly and stood up. I stared at them feeling a little confused

"Do you want us to leave Harry?" Hermione asked clearly excited but trying to sound casual.

"Oh no that's-" I began but Harry cut me off "Yeah that'd be great" he said. Hermione winked at me. I stared blinking stupidly, feeling out of the loop. Mum got up to leave taking hold of Teddy "I don't want to leave!" he whined

"Come on Teddy it won't be long" she said tugging his arm again. They all walked towards the door. Mum stopped and turned around "I'm so happy for you Ginny" she said smiling before following the others. I sat down on Harry's bed looking at him bewildered.

"Well I guess their happy because I told them I was planning to ask the most amazing, caring, beautiful and funny woman I have ever known to marry me" he said gazing into my eyes. Someone must have planted fireworks in me because it felt like they were exploding inside me one by one filling me with happiness till I felt like I was floating. I stared at him with my mouth open like a fish, processing his words.

"Say something please" he said afraid. I closed my mouth_ anything would be good now, just say anything, preferably yes. _I opened my mouth again. Harry held my gaze, his jewel green eyes making my stomach do somersaults._ Maybe even just an incoherent mumble ANYTHING,_ my brain yelled at me.

"I understand it's not very romantic" he said looking around him

"No" I said, my brain swore at me. Harry's face dropped, "No! I mean it doesn't matter, yes" I said "Yes it's very romantic and yes I will marry you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I took so long to update, I was busy. I promise it won't take this long all the time. Thanks to everyone who followed/reviewed/added to favorites. It's nice to know people like my story.  
**

"Morning Harry" the curtains were thrown open revealing the hospital room. Ginny was standing by the window with her hands on her hips looking determined.

"Morning Mrs Potter" I said attempting to shield my face with my hands to try and hide the harsh sunlight. Ginny's hands fell to her side and she walked to sit on the edge of my bed sitting down heavily. I put my arms around her and she wriggled closer.

"I'm not Mrs Potter yet" she giggled. I sat up and kissed her gently on the lips. She pulled away too soon and I was left looking like a fish out of water.

"We need to get you ready to go home today" she said firmly. I groaned, my muscled still ached, I was exhausted, and my head felt like someone had decided it would be a nice place to drive a bulldozer through.

"I prefer to live here the rest of my life" I protested throwing myself back onto the pillows "You know what, let's have a hospital wedding, you would look great in a hospital gown Ginny" I joked. Ginny's fist connected with my shoulder.

"Ow!" I laughed sitting up and rubbing my shoulder.

"You're so hilarious Harry" she said rolling her eyes "I love you but if you ever tell me to get married in a hospital gown again I think I may break your toe" I raised my eyebrows at her still rubbing my shoulder "My toe?...vicious" I said grinning. She gave in and laughed. I opened my arms and she fit perfectly inside them, her head resting on my chest. She sniffed and wiped her eyes. I looked down at her. Round tears were rolling down her cheeks and catching in her lashes. I frowned,

"What's wrong?" I whispered gently in her ear. She just shook her head, taking it as a sign she didn't want to talk about her emotions, I kissed her lightly on the forehead and pulled her closer.

"Harry I'm so sorry" she finally whispered. I opened my mouth to tell her that whatever it was she was sorry for it was okay and I forgave her but she continued. "It's all my fault and I know you're going to tell me it's not but just let me finish" she took a deep breath and I started to worry. What if she didn't want to marry me? What happened while I wasn't here? "Harry I left the front door open the night you went outside for air, that's how Avery got in" she said quickly afraid if she said it slowly I would somehow have time to hate her.

"I know and it's not your fault at all, it was mine. I should have turned around and shut it but I wasn't in the right headspace" she looked up at me "promise me you won't do what I did and blame yourself for every little thing, because once you start you can't stop and soon you will be blaming yourself for other things like death-" I stopped suddenly. Had I just said that? I cursed under my breath. Ginny pulled away and held my hands. Her expression was serious and I knew what was coming. "No one blames you, but you Harry" she said slowly. I turned away from her but she held my face and pulled me back. "I don't want to talk about it" I said, wishing I hadn't spoken about it. Ginny held my gaze refusing to let go.

"You have to listen to me, I hate watching you beat yourself up over a war you never started. You have a family Harry. You have me, and Teddy, Ron, Hermione, Mum, Dad, everyone-" she said firmly but I cut her off.

"No Ginny not everyone" I said softly. She let go and stroked my cheek, I caught her hand and kissed it. She blushed and rest her head on my chest again. I didn't want to move, I wanted to stay like this forever, feeling her heart beat and hear her steady breathing. I would have fallen back to sleep if it wasn't for Ron who burst into the room, turned beetroot red, and walked straight back out scratching his head awkwardly. I laughed just as Hermione entered the room. She grinned at me_ She's fallen asleep_ she mouthed at me before pointing at Ginny. I looked down; sure enough Ginny had fallen asleep, her eyelids flickering every now and then. I looked at Hermione unsure of what to do. She leaned in "Let her sleep, she hasn't been sleeping very well" she whispered. I nodded Hermione stood up, seeing Ron hovering outside the door and walked over to him.

"Just come in…..she's only fallen asleep…immature" was all I heard. Ron smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. Hermione smiled back at him and hesitated before kissed him quickly and hurrying him inside, holding his hand.

"Hey mate, how are you feeling?" he asked quietly trying not to wake Ginny.

"I'm fine, just tired" I replied.

"Do you want us to get Molly? She can move Ginny so we can get you home" Hermione asked. I shook my head. "Do you want us to go? We can go and come back later so you can rest." Once again I shook my head, I was enjoying company.

* * *

Molly and Arthur hurried into the room after Ron and Hermione left. Ginny was still asleep and I was starting to feel uncomfortable. My arm was squished underneath me and slowly falling asleep and I was sitting on a funny angle. Arthur picked her up gently and carried her away. I shook my arm, blood rushed around it causing painful pins and needles. Molly spoke briefly about Ginny and I before a Healer interrupted.

"Mr Potter you're free to go, how do you feel?" he asked. Molly stood up and shook his hand before I could answer.

"Harry this is Terry, he was one of the Healers who treated you in intensive care" I smiled at him "I don't think you would be here if it weren't for him" she finished quietly.

"I feel okay" I said answering his question.

"Great, congratulations on your new Fiancé by the way, Mrs Weasley told me"

I thanked him for everything and Mrs Weasley helped me out of bed. 10 minutes later, I walked into the small room. It was square, and cramped. Ginny was snoozing on the couch with Teddy. I turned to Molly and she nodded leaving me Teddy and Ginny alone. I walked over and sat down next to Teddy. He opened his eyes curiously and searched the room.

"Harry!" he shouted seeing me. Ginny jumped awake in fright and searched the room franticly. I reached out and took her hand. She spun around and faced me as Teddy threw his arms around me. I hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek. I had missed him.

"Come on I feel like going home" I said casually. I picked Teddy up and followed Ginny out of the room. Ginny looked around the room one last time. She nodded at the room "good riddance" she said under her breath before striding from the room so quick I almost had to run to keep up.


	12. Chapter 12

My head spun as we Apparrated on the doorstep of Grimwald place. I swayed trying to regain my balance. Ginny threw me a worried look and Ron supported me. I waited for the nausea to pass.

"You alright mate?" Ron asked concerned. I nodded staring at the ground trying to control my spinning vision. The spinning subsided and I stood up and looked at Ginny. She was staring at me wide eyed while both Hermione and Ron held me up. "Let's not Apparate for awhile okay" I said shaking Hermione and Ron off me. I opened the door and entered the hallway taking in the familiar smell of old tapestry. Ginny followed after me, I could feel her gaze on me, feel the worry radiating off of her. She put her hand on my shoulder "there's no place like home" she said softly standing on her tiptoes to kiss me. "You should sleep Harry you look exhausted" Hermione said appearing beside me "Mrs Weasley has taken Teddy back to the Burrow so you can." A loud crack echoed from outside, Ron jumped in surprise and went to open the door. Kingsley was standing on the doorstep looking wary and tired. Hermione sighed next to me and turned to face him.

"Harry we must talk" Kingsley said marching up to me

"Can't you make it another time? Harry has only just left hospital 10 bloody minutes ago" Ron said with a hint of annoyance in his tone. Kingsley turned to face him.

"Oh hello Ron" he said only just realising there were other people in the room. He nodded greeting at Hermione and Ginny, Hermione glared at him.

"No I'm afraid this can't wait it is quite urgent" I _hated_ that word. It instantly made everything seem rushed and panicked.

"But He –" Ginny began before I cut her off

"It's fine I can rest later" I whispered squeezing Ginny's hand. She instantly let go of my hand with a small 'humpf' and marched into the kitchen. Hermione went after her.

"Ron this concerns you to, in fact it concerns all of you" he said making his way into the kitchen. Ron raised his eyebrows at me in silent confusion. I shrugged and entered the kitchen as well. Kingsley was busy pulling out papers and laying them on the table. Ginny was sitting in the armchair throwing him dirty looks while Hermione was whispering under her breath something that sounded like 'just got home and expecting him to jump straight into work, unbelievable.' Kingsley started as soon as I entered the room.

"Harry It seems you and the rest of the Ministry are still in danger" he said seriously. A loud bang came from behind him. Ginny was standing defensively glaring at Kingsley so furiously. The armchair was lying on its back on the floor.

"Can't you give him a break!" she shouted. Kingsley looked at her in surprise, dropping his papers on the table. Ginny continued "He's just spent 3 days in the hospital and now you're telling him he's still in danger! He's just been poisoned!" she yelled clenching her fists.

"Ginny" I hissed. She stared at me throwing me the same dirty look she had given Kingsley.

"What? I'm sick of him. He never lets you rest" She hissed back at me. Kingsley cleared his throat purposefully and Ginny death glare was back on him. "Sorry for interrupting but this is serious Ginny. Harry and Ron are in danger and you for that matter, if you would just let me explain."

"What do you mean still in danger? How? I thought Carrie was caught" Hermione said leading Ginny to the table and forcefully pushing her on a chair. Ginny huffed and folded her arms. I pulled up a chair next to her and ran my hand down her arm. She unfolded her arms and looked at me. Concern filled her eyes.

"Well it seems that now Avery's little plan has failed he is trying his hardest to put another one into action. Not only does it involve Harry but Ron as well" Ron tensed and took a seat next to Hermione. Satisfied that Kingsley had caught everyone's attention he continued.

"Avery knows that Harry wasn't killed because that was Carries last words to him before he killed her" Ginny gasped "Yes It seems Avery found her and freed her hoping she would tell him the news Harry had died but when she told him he was alive he killed her. We found her in the morning. Anyway that doesn't matter what matters is he has another plan. Last night Anderson went missing" I clenched my fists; Ginny yelped and pulled her hand away rubbing it "Sorry" I mumbled. Anderson was the Auror who had helped Ron to St Mungos after he was tortured while managing to capture the Wizard who did it. He was in my opinion the best Auror we had.

"After Anderson went missing I found your office had been turned upside down. He was looking for something and I think he found it." My office had been vandalised, it was almost as bad as knowing Avery had been in my home. It felt like my privacy had been violated. Kingsley held up a small bottle labelled 'Polyjuice Potion.'

"He's going to use Anderson to get inside the Ministry" I said, it all came into place. Kingsley nodded.

"He has stolen your supply of Polyjuice Potion and we think he is going to use it to get into the Ministry disguised as Anderson tomorrow." He placed the small glass bottle on the table. And stared at us.

"So what do you think we should do?" Ron asked.

"We" Hermione said sounding annoyed "What do you mean we? Harry's not going to do anything the only thing Harry's doing is resting! You have other Aurors to do their job right now." Ginny nodded fiercely, agreeing with anything that involved me and me not moving.

"Harry this is up to you. You can come into work tomorrow and be there to catch Avery before he finds a way to get you, or you can appoint another Auror as head of the mission." All their eyes were on me awaiting my decision. I knew if I went Ginny would kill me before anyone else got the chance but I also knew that I didn't trust anyone else when Avery was concerned. I had been working on following him and capturing him for a month, I knew what he was like. No one else did and I couldn't take that risk. Avery had tried to hurt Teddy and Ginny and I wouldn't let him get away with hurting anyone else.

"I will be there tomorrow" I said. At once Ginny pushed her chair back causing it to go the same way as the armchair. She opened her mouth ready to protest and I cringed knowing what was coming but nothing came. She stared at me looking like she wanted nothing more than to stab me with a butter knife. Hermione looked apprehensively at her.

"Do what you want Harry" she said calmly "but if you get yourself hurt I will never forgive you" she said, tears gleaming in her eyes. She stormed out of the room, her hair whipping behind her leaving a lingering flowery smell behind.

"So, right, Harry I will see you at work on time, Ron I expect you there as well I want you both in my office and ready to catch him when he Apparates into the Ministry." I nodded before getting up and going to find Ginny to try and explain myself. Ron and Hermione stayed at the table staring at their laps.

* * *

My room never seemed as daunting as it did now. I knew Ginny would be on the other side waiting for me so she could convince me not to do it but I couldn't let that happen. She didn't know how important it was to me. I slowly opened the door.

"Go away" came her voice from inside. I entered and shut the door behind me.

Ginny let me –"

"No! I don't want to talk about it" she shouted wiping her eyes and turning her back to me. I sighed

"Ginny I have to go Avery is much smarter than we thought" I said trying to make her understand but it wasn't working.

"There are hundreds of other Aurors awaiting your every command and you choose to put yourself in danger after you almost died!" she shouted. Her cheeks were going red and I knew she was about to explode in anger.

"I know that but I have been the one following Avery for the last month not them, they hardly know anything about him" I said calmly trying to keep her calm.

"SO WHAT!" she shouted banging her fist on the windowsill causing it to shake "IT DOESN'T TAKE A GENIUS TO CAPTURE A FILTHY DARK WIZARD!"

"This is different! Avery isn't just any old filthy dark wizard!" I shouted feeling my anger bubble inside me. Why wouldn't she understand that if it wasn't me to catch him he would escape again?

"I almost lost you again Harry and here you are telling me you want to go straight back to work and face a cunning dark wizard 24 HOURS AFTER YOU JUST REGAINED BLOODY CONSIOUSNESS!" She screamed rattling my nerves. She had never shouted at me like this before. Two could play at this game.

"I FEEL FINE FOR YOUR INFORMATION I DON'T NEED TO BE BABIED BY YOU!" I shouted back louder than I thought I could. She stared at me like I had just punched her in the gut.

"FINE WHATEVER I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU ANYMORE THAN BECAUSE EVERYTIME I TRY TO CARE YOU THROW IT BACK IN MY FACE!" I screwed my eyes shut wishing I could take back what I said.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean that" I said quietly. She continued to glare at me.

"You did mean it!" she replied "I'm sorry as well Harry because I can't marry someone who I'm afraid won't come home every night" with that she wiped her eyes finally and stormed from the room. I stared at the window letting her words sink in, feeling the immense hurt that came with her words. I heard the front door slam behind her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you so much for the positive feedback i've had. it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside when people say they enjoy my stories :)**

The room seemed to be collapsing on itself. The small dusty window growing closer as the walls came closer to crush me. I thrust my hand in my pocket and felt the soft velvet of the small box, inside it was the engagement ring I had planned to give her, planned to put inside a rose that would bloom and it would fit perfectly on her finger. Now it was nothing, it could have been an empty box, I didn't care. Hot anger replaced the shock. This stupid rock meant nothing anymore because she didn't want it, she didn't want me! I threw it at the wall trying to release the painful anger through it. It bounced off the wall and fell open, the diamond gleamed as if mocking me. I balled my hands into fists and aimed a punch at the wall. I heard a crack and cried in pain and frustration regretting the decision. My hand throbbed making everything worse. I ground my teeth trying to ignore the pain. A small note sat on the bedside table on top lay a small rose. I hadn't noticed it till now. I brushed the rose aside and picked it up.

_Remember that I love you xo_

It was a small, simple note but it hurt because it meant nothing now. She didn't love me anymore. She didn't care about me because I had hurt her. I picked up the rose and crushed it in my fist, my nails dug into my skin painfully. I stood up and kicked the bedside table, not caring that the leg snapped and it crashed to the ground. I swore loudly, not caring if Hermione or Ron could hear. I could hear my heart thumping in my ears. Footsteps pounded up the stairs just as in my rage I blindly decided to punch another wall but before I could the door flew open. Ron grabbed my arm to restrain me; Hermione was standing in the door looking afraid. I cried out in pain again. He let go of my arm and it feel to my side. The blood rushed to it and I felt it trickle down my knuckles.

"Harry calm down" Ron said firmly grabbing my shoulders. I looked at him and blinked. The room expanded again and I sucked in air. I couldn't find any words to say, the room was spinning like it did when I Apparrated, Ron seemed to know, probably because my legs gave way.

"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed catching me before I hit the floor. The sun shined through the window and hit the small diamond on the floor, light bounced off it and caught Ron's eye. He looked at it gravely, realising this must be the reason I was breaking bedside tables and punching walls. Everything stopped spinning and I stood up knowing my legs would support me again.

"Oh I see" he said simply before throwing me a concerned look. I avoided looking at him feeling embarrassed. I turned away and sat on the edge of the bed holding my head in my hands, trying to steady my breathing and control my anger. I felt the bed drop as Ron sat next to me. I begged myself not to cry and keep what little dignity I had left but I couldn't. Hermione decided it was safe to enter and sat on the other side of me. She pulled me into a hug but I fought to get away.

"No! " I shouted suddenly standing up. Hermione looked at me shocked but Ron just stood up and made towards the door. He had experience my anger more than Hermione.

"I'm sorry Hermione – I just can't – I don't" I stuttered, words wouldn't form right.

"Breath mate you're going to pass out" Ron exclaimed. I hadn't realised I had been holding my breath and let it out.

"Just leave me alone for a while please" I said shakily. Ron nodded and headed out the door but Hermione stayed.

"But Harry your hand, it's bleeding" she stated gesturing towards the red marks splattered on the floor.

"I'm fine" I said not sure what else to say

"No you're not you're hurt! And I don't just mean your hand" she said, her eyes flickering towards the ring. She stood up, picked up the crushed rose off the ground and waved her wand. It warped into a bandage and she handed it to me.

"Thanks" I muttered letting her wrap it around my fist before she walked out of the room and shut the door leaving me alone to my thoughts. My eyes felt heavy and my mind was racing. I desperately wanted to close my eyes and sleep. I threw myself onto the bed and closed my eyes, slowly my mind slowed down and the anger that buzzed through me wore off. I felt a warm rug being pulled over me and Hermione's cool hand brushing my hair aside before sleep finally enveloped me.

* * *

I awoke to distant voices.

"I can't believe Ginny would do that to him"

"He must have said something; People don't just hurl engagement rings across the room for no reason. Did you hear them yesterday? I know when me and you fight it's bad but that was scary. I've never heard her yell that loud before"

"I know, it was horrible, did you hear what she said though?"

"I couldn't actually make anything out but it was something like 'I am Ginny hear me roar'"

"Ron! Don't be so insensitive"

"Ouch! I was joking"

"Oh yes Ronald this is the perfect subject to joke about. Note the sarcasm!"

I opened my eyes expecting Ron and Hermione to be hovering over me but they were nowhere to be seen. Yet the voices still came

"You don't think Harry said anything really nasty do you?"

"I don't know, he can say some nasty things when he's in a rage"

I looked around confused before realising the door was wide open. I sat up and looked through it. The door to the room across the hall was also open and Hermione was curled in Ron's arms, sitting on the bed. She must have left it open when she left so she could check on me without disturbing me. They hadn't noticed I was awake.

"But Harry would never hurt her, he's not that silly"

"I know I think both their anger took over, Ginny's never been the same around Harry after the war, since that night when…well you know. She's been a lot more protective"

"Poor Harry, he's been through so much and I'm afraid he won't be able to take much more what are we supposed to do then?"

"I wish I knew" Ron concluded kissing Hermione on the forehead. She looked in my room quickly and realised I was awake. She was on her way over when the doorbell rang. Mrs Black's angry shouts filled the house "FILTHY CREATURES. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE"

"Kreacher!" Hermione shouted. There was a small pop before Mrs Black fell silent. Hermione gave me a sympathetic smile before Racing down stairs. Muffled voices came from the hallway as Ron made his way towards my room and sat down on the edge of my bed. I turned away from him not wanting to explain myself for everything but he didn't ask. Before either of us could speak Hermione came back up the stairs looking awkward.

"Harry someone's here to see you" she said. I was expecting Teddy to fling himself at me but instead Ginny inched around Hermione. Her eyes were red and puffy and fresh tear tracks ran down her face.

"Hi Harry" she said sounding small. Ron looked at me surprised before leaving the room waving a small greeting to Ginny. Hermione looked at both of us before following Ron down the stairs. I looked to the floor afraid the ring might still be lying flung from the box but as I checked my pocket I realised Hermione must have put it back in while I was asleep. I relaxed, relieved. Ginny saw her note though, torn in two and the broken bedside table before noticing my bandaged hand. She sighed shakily and took small steps towards me. I looked her in the eyes waiting for her to say something.

"Harry…I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt you. I didn't mean what I said. I still love you, I do care about you of course I care about you." Her words came as a relief. She stared at me uncertainly, waiting for my reply. To be honest I didn't know what to say but I knew I couldn't live without her, I knew I had to remedy it.

"Let's consider it our first fight" I said absently holding her gaze. I felt like I needed to say more from the look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry as well I didn't mean anything I said either" I replied.

"I um… I feel like I should fix this so Harry… will you marry me?" she said taking my uninjured hand, A tomato red blush flushed her cheeks. I didn't say a word. I reached into my pocket and felt the smooth velvet without the compulsion to throw it against a wall. She followed my hand as I took it out of my pocket wincing slightly as I twisted my hand the wrong way. I pulled my hand away and opened the small box a small moment of panic passed. What if it wasn't in the box and I was presenting her with nothing? But it was there small and glistening thankfully still all together. She squealed in delight and put her hands to her mouth in shock.

"Harry it's beautiful!" she squeaked running her finger over it. I laughed and took it out of the box slipping it over her finger. It fit perfectly.

"It was my mother's" I said quietly. She looked up at me in surprise; her mouth formed a perfect 'o'

"Where did you get it from?" she asked curiously.

"I've had it for a while. I was cleaning out Sirius's bedroom after I first moved here and found it. It was left to him after they died with a note telling him to give it to me when I told him I had found someone I loved. He just wasn't there for me to tell him" I finished softly feeling tears prickle in the corners of my eyes. Ginny wiped away fresh tears and kissed me softly. Instantly everything that had happened seemed small and insignificant. It meant nothing anymore, just a road bump that we went over to quickly making it seem ten times worse. Once again Ginny was in my arms and nothing would take her away from me again.

"Uh Harry can we come in now?" Ron asked curiously from the other side of the door.

"No you nosy git" I replied laughing. I knew they wouldn't resist listening in. The door flung open.

"Too bad" Ron laughed. Hermione ran to Ginny who held up her hand showing off her new accessory. Both gave a girly squeal, and Hermione began assessing the ring. Ron grinned at me and pulled me into a hug.

"Congrats mate" he said "Hurt her I'll hurt you" he whispered on a more serious note.

"Don't worry I won't" I replied seriously. He patted my back and let go. Suddenly a thought crossed my mind.

"Ron what's the time?" I asked quickly. I saw Ginny's smile drop. I knew she had hoped our argument had meant I wouldn't fight Avery but she was wrong. I looked at her uncertainly and she stared back before giving a small stubborn nod.

"It's 11:30" Ron replied "Kingsley wants us there at 12:00…Harry are you sure about this?" he asked voicing his concern.  
"I'm sure" I replied simply. Ginny sighed and I could see the growing nervousness in her eyes. Hermione inhaled sharply like she always did in awkward situations. Ron smiled to himself and took Hermione's hand leading her out of the room.

"Be ready so we can Dissapparate in 20 minutes okay" he said before leaving the room. As soon as the door closed Ginny brushed her lips against mine. I grabbed her waist and the kiss became more passionate. She was kissing me like she would never see me again. She cupped her hands around my face and the intensity of the kiss faded till she pulled away.

"I love you and I fully support everything you do, and if you leave the house every morning to face potential danger I'm never letting you leave the house without letting you know that I love you. Consider this your first goodbye-but-not-really-goodbye-but-just-in-case kiss" she said matter-of-factly. I laughed softly caressing her face.

"I love you" I said

"I love you more" she replied

"Not possible" I said, flashing her a mischievous grin. Her cheeks flushed tomato red again. I pushed the covers off me and swung my legs out of bed, cringing as I felt the icy cold wooden flooring under foot. I opened the old timber wardrobe and looked around until I found it. My Auror uniform, which I hadn't worn in almost a week, waiting patiently on the shelf.


	14. Chapter 14

I knew this was going to go okay. I owed it to everyone I loved to succeed. Avery may be cunning and strong but I had a reason to fight. I had people I loved that wanted me home, Avery had nothing. That thought made me smile. Avery was doing this for power and power makes you blind. Love makes you see clearly.

"Harry are you ready?" said Ron's voice from the other side of the door. Ginny sighed and moved uncomfortable on the bed. I turned to face her buttoning up my uniform. She smiled sadly at the bed. I held out my hand and she looked at me unsurely.

"Don't worry" I said. She stood up and took my hand. My mother's diamond glittered on her finger. There was a knock on the door

"Harry?" said Ron again, slightly annoyed this time

"I'm ready" I called back. I squeezed Ginny's hand and she held on tightly like she wasn't ready to let go.

"Can you make another promise Harry?" she said tears welling in her eyes. I nodded "can you promise me you will be alright?" she said softly, looking into my eyes.

"I Harry James Potter swear I will be alright and come home tonight" I said. This time it wasn't dramatic and I didn't raise my right hand. I wasn't making a promise to Teddy and I wasn't throwing myself into a promise I thought I would never have to challenge. I was making a promise to Ginny, not just to make her feel better. It was a promise that challenged me and made me stronger because it was a promise I intended to keep. It was a promise that would keep me fighting. I pulled Ginny closer and wrapped my arms around her playing with the ends of her hair. She rested her head on my chest and closed her eyes. A loud impatient knock broke our embrace.

"I'm coming!" I called angrily "I have to go" I said to Ginny. She nodded and ran her hand down my cheek. I caught her hand and kissed it before opening the door and making my way into the hallway.

"Finally" Ron said taking my arm and pulling me down the stair as I threw my coat on "We're almost going to be late!" he cried looking down at his watch. I followed behind him quietly into the living room. Hermione was sitting by the fire reading a book. She looked up when she heard us and stood up leaving the book on the floor. Ron let go of my arm and took Hermione's hand kissing her quickly on the forehead, however she pulled him close and threw her arms around him. Ron looked surprised but relaxed into her and hugged her back tightly. His watch screamed at him loudly, Hermione jumped and stood back looking at it.

"Fred and George made it for me a while ago" he said grinning at our confused looks "We have to go we're running late" he said taking his coat from the back of the sofa. I nodded and he took my wrist. Ginny came down the stairs and waved before the room swirled and we disaparrated into crushing darkness before landing heavily in the Atrium of the Ministry. Ron took off towards Kingsley's office leaving me to run behind him.

"Ron slow down we're only late by 10 bloody seconds" I said breathlessly, catching up with him. He threw open the door to Kingsley's office startling him. "Merlin's favourite pants Ron you gave me a fright" he exclaimed. Ron mumbled an apology and took a seat; I sat down next to him.

"Great you're just on time. Okay so as you know Anderson usually gets into the office at 12:30 on Tuesdays so I expect that will be when Avery slash Anderson will be getting here, Harry can you set everything up for his capture in half an hour?" he asked.

"Yeah that's plenty of time" I said a little uncertainly.

"Great Ron I expect you to…well keep a close eye on Harry. Ginny would murder me in my sleep if he got hurt and you to for that matter" Kingsley said looking at me with concern. Ron nodded "Well you two better start getting ready" he said shooing us out of his office.

"Don't worry about me Ron I'll be fine I just need you to do whatever I tell you to okay, you have never had to deal with Avery and his pathetic followers" I said firmly as we made our way to the Auror offices.

"Will do captain" he said mock saluting me. I looked sideways at him "Um Harry will do fine" I said starting to laugh.

* * *

Kingsley had obviously spread the word Avery was entering the Ministry today. People were talking about it nervously; others were boasting they would be the one to bring him down. All eyes were on me when they noticed I was in the room. Ron patted me on the shoulder and took a seat at his desk listening intently. I cleared my throat thinking over a plan.

"Um okay so as you all know Avery is meant to be entering the Ministry today as Anderson. Whispers ran through the room.

"Is Anderson okay? Has he been found?" Someone asked from the back.

"I haven't been given that information, we were hoping we could get it out of Avery today when we interrogate him" I said trying to hide the fact I doubted Anderson was alive at all. Looking around the room for more unexpected questions, I continued.

"So in half an hour I want one Auror on each entrance way when you see him, he will be disguised as Anderson so keep your eyes open, I want you to arrest him immediately trap his wrist and hands before he even has time to get his wand out because once he does you'll be needing more than one of you to help" I paused looking for questions, trying to think of another plan on the spot. "So if you can't trap his hands or wrists and he does get his wand think of every defensive spell in your arsenal, don't attack you won't have a chance, call for assistance straight away. Any sign of an unforgivable curse and you get yourself out of the way no matter what, got it?" the room full of Aurors nodded. I looked at Ron he gave me thumbs up. As I went the plan came more easily "Okay so if you catch him I want you to stun him so we can bring him into interrogation is everything clear?" I finished. The room once again nodded but one hand shot into the air.

"Sir if everything doesn't go to plan how do we act?" It was a good question. Nothing ever went to plan.

"We go to plan B"

"And plan B is?"

"We'll see when it happens" I said ending the briefing.

* * *

Everyone was in place. All we had to do was wait for Avery to enter so I could put my plan into action. I checked my watch nervously. 12:28, I looked to Ron who was standing one entrance away from me. He smiled at me encouragingly drumming his wand on his thigh. I checked my watch again hoping time would speed up. It was precisely 12:30 when a cry sounded from one of the entrances. I took off running, following the red sparks that were sent into the air. Avery/ Anderson was on the ground, struggling under the Auror's foot. He looked bewildered and scared.

"Didn't even put up a fight sir" the Auror said triumphantly. I nodded at him and bent down to inspect Avery/Anderson.

"Aver you're under arrest for impersonation of an Auror, the murder of Remus Lupin, kidnap, and following Voldemort" I said with authority. He looked at me confused and scared.

"What? I'm not Avery, help me please" he whispered. Something in my brain clicked. Understanding must have shown on my face because Ron bent down next to me.

"What's happened?" he asked. I stood up

"Get your foot of him let him up!" I said to the Auror. He took his foot off him and I pulled Anderson up. Anderson looked at me horrified

"He's here in the building, help me" he whispered desperately.

"Who's in the building?!" I said firmly shaking him

"Avery" he whispered before falling to the ground his eyes staring glazed over at the ceiling, dead. Screams came from behind me. Ron bent down to survey Anderson.

"He's been poisoned Harry, the same poison he used before, Angels trumpet draught" he said waving his wand to reveal the poison. Small flowers with angel wing shaped leaves rose from Anderson like smoke. I swore loudly looking around me. People were rushing to get out of the building. I readied my wand and grabbed Ron pulling him up. I scanned the crowd to find Avery but I couldn't see him despite the frantic screams. Ahead of me I could see familiar black hair. I touched my own before stopping dead in my tracks. Ron ran in to the back of me and protested loudly. Ahead of me staring straight at me smirking menacingly, was me .Right down to the uniform and glasses.


	15. Chapter 15

Suddenly it was like everything was parallel. I came towards myself. I blinked trying to make sure I wasn't seeing things but when I opened my eyes. I was right in front of myself. It was as if I was staring into a mirror, a mirror that glared at me like I was something stuck to the sole of his, my? Shoe. I turned to Ron whose jaw was hanging open in disbelief, his eyes flickering franticly between me and myself. Of course it wasn't me, it was Avery.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed readying his wand, his eyes still searching me and Avery. He grinned at me evilly. Before side stepping me a little awkwardly. I didn't even think to put my foot out; my brain was still processing what was happening.

"Harry!" Ron yelled clicking his fingers in front of my face to get my attention. I looked at him

"Everyone's going to think that's you, who knows what he'll do!" He yelled again. I nodded, composing myself. I looked for my black hair in the crowd and found it swimming between people; Kingsley was making his way towards him calling my name. My pace quickened, how dear he steal my body! I felt exposed and violated. He'd been through my office, my home, he knew too much about me. My heart beat against my chest and my legs were slowly turning to lead but I continued towards myself, Ron struggling and gasping behind me. As quick as lightning Avery whipped out his wand and pointed it straight at Kingsley, who had finally caught up with him. A rope flew from the end of it and wrapped itself tightly around Kingsley's legs. He crashed to the floor. It felt like my heart had jumped into my throat. I desperately shoved past confused people. I looked behind me searching for Ron but he had disappeared into the crowd. Avery was looming over Kingsley who was shouting insults.

"SHUT UP!" Avery bellowed, causing people to stop and stare. Once they figured out it was supposedly me, gasps echoed through the Atrium. Several Aurors stared at him as if it was an illusion. Soon they realized it wasn't and spells were fired from various wands as they approached him but he threw them off easily. I buried my head in my hands before pushed myself through the crowd keeping my head down. A small circle had formed around Avery and Kingsley, who was now being held hostage. I pushed my way to the front, no one noticed me but Kingsley. His eyes grew wider and his mouth fell open, he struggled harder against Avery.

"Now listen to me!" Avery shouted, commanding attention. Hands fluttered to chests, and outraged, disgusted expressions turned to face the supposedly me. It was then I realized that it probably didn't look so good the head of the Auror department holding the Minister of magic hostage. I swore to myself once again. I searched the crowd for Ron again but he was still nowhere to be seen.  
"That's right" Avery began, looking at people's expressions "Your innocent hero Harry has kidnapped the Minister of magic. Feeling betrayed and deceived? Who would have known? Yes I'm a raging lunatic" he said throwing his head back and laughing adding insult to injury. I buried my head in my hands once again. Who could really believe this? I scanned the crowd. Apparently everyone. Okay this wasn't good.

"If you want your precious Minister back you will have to find me, and if you do, I will kill you" he said simply twirling his wand in his fingers casually. Kingsley gave me one last frantic look before Avery Disappartaed in a trail of Black smoke. The crowd reacted by resuming screaming franticly and trying to get out of the building. I was being pushed and pulled like I was in a washing machine but no one had noticed it was me. The real Harry. I followed the trail of smoke into one of the offices before once again forcing myself through the crowd keeping my head down. I finally broke through the crowd into the elevator entrance. I mentally counted how many floors up the office was but before I could even step into the elevator, someone's fist connected with my face. I cried out in pain picking myself up off the floor but the fist came again knocking me back down. I felt warm blood flow from my mouth, I had bitten my tongue. I groaned and looked up to see my attacker, pulling my wand from my pocket. It was the Auror who had captured Anderson. I tried to say I wasn't Avery but his fist came down again hitting me square in the nose. I flailed my wand in defence thinking of any spell that would stop the attack.

"Harry?" Ron's voice called uncertainly. I held up my wand so he could see it was really me. I saw The Auror raise his fist again and threw my hands over my head. There was a flash of red and a loud thump.

"It's him, that ginger Auror! He's helping him!" someone shouted from the crowd. I dropped my arms and looked around; the attacker was lying stunned on the floor. An angry mob pushed itself towards Ron. He offered his hand and helped me up, half dragging me into an elevator. Someone grabbed my coat but Ron flicked his wand at it and its owner screeched in pain. He stabbed at the elevator buttons as red jets of light came towards us. I was too disorientated to move. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. He tugged me down and I ducked as the stunners hit the elevator wall, splinters of wood rained down, cutting my cheek. Thankfully the door shut and the elevator rose leaving the angry mob on the floor below us. He sighed in relief and slumped against the wall. I looked down at my hands covered in warm, sticky blood. He noticed and transfigured bits of splintered wood into tissues. He handed them to me and I pressed them to my nose.

"Fanks" I said sounding like I had a bad head cold. He chuckled to himself and shook his head. The elevator juddered to a stop and the doors flew open to a thankfully empty corridor.

"Level seven department of Foreign affairs and sports department" said the calm elevator voice. Ron helped me up and dragged me unsteadily towards an office. It was small and dark inside; he searched for a light switch and forced me into a chair, which I fell into gratefully. The lights flickered on revealing a bland office with white walls and a small metal desk that I was sitting behind.

"What the hell are we going to do?!" Ron said annoyed, kicking the desk.

"Kicking fings won't help for a start" I said. He looked at me and realized I was still bleeding.

"Move the tissues so I can fix it" he said pointing his wand at me. I cringed knowing what would come next. I moved the tissues

"Episky" he said flicking his wand. I heard a sickening click and felt a white hot pain. I clutched my nose, it was throbbing painfully but it felt normal. Ron handed me more tissues

"Muggle fighting! He's an Auror" he spat. "He could have used any spell and he punches you!"

"Ron who cares! People think I'm a lunatic and all you're worrying about is why he punched me instead of cursing me into oblivion!" I shouted through tissues. Ron apologised and slumped onto the ground, leaning against the wall. An awkward silence filled the small space

"I have to find Avery" I said breaking the silence.

"And how are you going to do that? People are looking for you" he replied.

"I just won't let them find me" I said standing up and making my way towards the door.

"You're joking" he protested as the door swung shut behind me. I looked left and right down the corridor expecting someone to turn the corner and catch me. Ron opened the door behind me startling me. He looked at me expectantly, I walked slowly down the corridor Ron close behind me. Mentally locating the small office from what I knew, I checked around the corner before advancing towards the elevators.

"Where are we going?" Ron asked curiously from behind. I followed the trail of black smoke in my mind once more.

"Um… eight floors up, second office on the left" I said surprised I could remember it at all. I stepping into the waiting elevator and jabbed the eighth button multiply times in frustration before the door clanged shut and the elevator flew sideways. I clung to the hand holds to stop myself from tumbling on Ron. The elevator jerked forward and halted.

"Level eight, Department of magical law enforcement" the elevator voice said. I looked down the corridor once more before heading towards the second door I came to. I reached out to turn the handle but Ron grasped my wrist to stop me.

"Wait you can't just barge in"

"Why not?"

"Because he will probably kill you" he said, saying it as if I were dumb.

"No I don't think so, he will want to procrastinate **then** kill me" I said, saying the last part with a hint of sarcasm. I shook his hand off and turned the handle. Ron drew his wand out of his back pocket as I opened the door.

"You took your time" Avery snarled turning to grin at us.


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I've had practice exams all week and well, it takes priority but now they are over (Hallelujah!)**

The Locks clicked as they tumbled into place, trapping us in darkness. Ron's head snapped towards the door and he rattled the handle in vain. I raised my wand in front of me pointing it into the darkness.

"Lumos" I muttered the tip of my wand lit up and cast an eerie white glow around the room. A shadow danced on the wall opposite me. Something stirred in the corner of the room. I looked for the source but couldn't see so I moved closer. I blinked several times to make sure I wasn't imagining things. Kingsley was tied to the heavy metal desk apparently unconscious. I advanced towards him but Avery flicked his wand and sharp hot pain flashed down my shoulder. Warm blood flowed down my arm and dripped onto the floor. I turned to Avery, glaring at him and raising my wand, prepared to throw every hex and jinx I knew at him. He still looked like me and it sent shivers down my spine, I knew he was enjoying this. Ron walked towards me and grabbed my wrist startling me. Avery saw this movement and raised his eyebrows.

"Thinking of going somewhere are we?" he said, sounding slightly amused. I glanced at Ron and he let go, he raised his wand and stepped in front of me.

"Sweet" Avery laughed coldly "shielding him but I hope you know I'm going to kill him no matter if you're in the way or not." He finished glaring at Ron. I pushed Ron aside and faced him.

"Why me?" I asked "why not anyone else here that is connected to the Ministry? That's what you want isn't it? To take over the wizarding world in honour of your dead hero"

"Well Harry they didn't destroy the dark lord did they. No it was you who killed him and brought the most powerful wizards to their knees, trapped in Azkaban, which you also helped with, you destroyed me and many others!" he spat angrily, balling his fists. Anger rose inside me like lava, ready to destroy everything in its path.

"They deserve everything they get! I'm glad they are rotting in Azkaban, and yes I killed him and I'm so glad it was in front of everyone who considered him great!" I hissed at him gripping my wand tighter. Anger flickered in Avery's eyes and his mouth pulled into an evil smirk.

"Great Harry, well done, anger him while we're trapped in the room" Ron whimpered next to me. I smiled causing confusion to replace the anger in Avery's eyes. I put my wand away and grabbed Ron's wrist.

"We're not trapped" I whispered in his ear. Avery pointed his wand at me and mumbled something under his breath. Before he could pull his wand back, I sprinted towards Kingsley and grabbed his wrist, turning on the spot. The room exploding throwing us backwards, Ron yelped in my ear. I collided with the wall and picked myself up, disorientated, as the dust cleared, my ears were ringing and my back throbbed and ached. Ron coughed and spluttered next to me and I reached down to help him up. He got to his feet and I pulled out my wand, lighting the tip again to see through the dust. Kicking through the debris, I made my way to the door, keeping a firm grip on Kingsley.

"What the bloody hell happened!" Ron yelled, following me. As the dust settled I squinted, the walls were blurred by what looked like rippling water. Why hadn't I seen it before?

"Anti- apparition jinx" I said coughing "when I tried to apparate the energy collided with his spell and exploded. Guess he didn't think of that." Raised voices drifted from the halls and came closer, my legs gave way under Kingsley's weight and I transferred him to Ron.

"Oh my god he's killed Potter!" someone screamed.

"What?" Ron said sounding confused. I held my wand towards the voices. Three Ministry officials were standing in the large hole in the wall, looking shocked and scared. One of them noticed me and Ron standing in the room and readied her wand.

"You! You're under arrest for destroying Ministry property and…killing head Auror" she said her voice shaking as she glanced at Avery, who was sprawled on the ground, covered in blood, his leg sticking out at a funny angle. Ron gagged beside me and I realized that while Avery was a dark wizard, he was a dark wizard who looked exactly like me. It must be Ron's worst nightmare in the weirdest way possible.

"No listen -" I began but she held her wand higher and cut through my sentence.

"Don't speak It will be used against you as evidence" she said shaking with shock. I made my way towards her but that obviously wasn't the best thing to do. She yelped in fear and pulled her wand back, red light shot from the end and hit me hard in the chest. I gasped in fright and hit the ground, blackness enveloped me.

* * *

My head was throbbing against my skull and my eyes felt glued together as I tried to open them. I became aware of the fact that I was sitting on cold hard ground, causing my back to ach even more than it already did. As my vision returned I saw the blank stone walls of what appeared to be a Ministry prison cell. I cried out in frustration and slammed my fist on the ground. I decided against standing for fear of my body protesting, and sat staring through at the blank stone wall. So this was what it was like down here, I thought in a moment of amusement. I had never been down here before and I realized it was probably a good thing and I never wanted to return. They arrested me! I thought angrily, what's worse is they think I'm dead! Where was Ron? Heavy footsteps interrupted my thoughts and voices drifted down the corridor. I heard Ginny's name and listened to the rest of their conversation.

"Yes it was terrible, she's terribly upset, as was what's her name? uhh, Weasley's girlfriend. He meant everything to them." The voice said gravely. Now I was confused. What did Hermione and Ginny have to do with all of this. Another voice piped up and I listened harder, eager for more information.

"Any news of Weasley?" they asked

"No he fled after he was killed, just dropped the Minister of Magic on the floor can you imagine!"

"Oh well I guess it was better he wasn't there when we had to tell Potters Girlfriend and his girlfriend that Potter was dead." My blood froze. They told Ginny and Hermione I was dead! My brain screamed. I was thankful I was sitting down because my legs would have failed me.

"Yes it is horrible having to tell loved ones"

"Did you catch a look at that werewolf's son? I heard he is Potters godson now." That werewolf had a name! I thought angrily, gritting my teeth. My family thought I was dead, and Ron was missing. One good thing came from this, Avery was dead. That hardly made up for everything he had caused. I pressed my palms into my eyes till stars pooped in my vision.

"No I didn't, poor thing lost his parents and now his godfather"

"It is a really terrible tragedy isn't it"

The other voice grunted in agreement and the footsteps died away till I couldn't hear them anymore. Tears built up in my eyes and stung them. I sighed and let them fall, feeling annoyed upset and angry. Ginny thought I was dead. After I had made her a promise to come home, risked our relationship and kissed her goodbye. I had apparently died and broken my promise. Even though I sat a little sore but very much alive in a cold hard cell! And no one knew I was the real Harry. I didn't want to wait in here for them to find out there was something wrong when the polyjuce potion wasn't wearing off. I had to get home to Ginny and Hermione. I had to find Ron; once again I had to fix things stupid dark wizards had broken. I was okay with that, it was in my nature. I ignored my body's protests of pain and stood up. I felt in my pocket for my wand but it was gone. They had obviously taken it. I swore once again louder this time.

"Amen to that" someone chuckled for the cell opposite me. I walked to my bars and stared through them at the person sitting slumped on the floor.

"_Malfoy!_" I said letting my mouth hang open in shock. Draco Malfoy sat cross legged on the floor playing with the hem of his dirty coat. His brilliant blond hair had turned dull and dirty. He looked up and his grey eyes widened in shock.

"_Potter?_ So it is you!_"_ he said standing up and walking to his bars. "What the hell are you doing in the Ministry cells?" he said confused.

"Polyjuice potion and Avery is why" I replied spitting out his name. Malfoy shrugged

"Never really liked Avery, he's a bit crazy" he said looking at the floor.

"Wait how come you only just realized it was me?" I said pointing a finger at myself. He opened his mouth to speak but shut it again looking for words.

"Well I knew something wasn't right when supposedly Avery didn't change back to himself. Then you said my name filled with the same hatred I'm so used to from you and I knew it was you, not Avery in disguise, you sound like you" he said shrugging again. I just stared at him "They all think you're dead you know" he said casually

"I know that" I spat angrily "My family think I'm dead too" I gave up talking to him and turned my back to him. I slumped to the floor leaning on the bars.

"Well I don't care about that, in fact I don't even care you're in here, I'm glad you can understand what it's like to be in here. Try being in here once every fortnight awaiting trial" he said sounding amused. I huffed at his words

"But I can get you out" he said seriously.

**So now that I don't have exams (once again HALLELUJIAH!) I will be updating more (yay) Thanks for waiting patiently though.**


	17. Chapter 17

"Why would you help me? You hate me" I asked.

"Yes and no. Yes there is something about you that drives me to hate you but when they brought you in here last night it felt like it was all wrong" he stated. "Losing your family is hard especially when they lose you first" he finished, his voice tinged with sadness. I turned to look at him; he was staring blankly at the wall opposite me. I knew what he meant. Hundreds of people had turned up to hear the verdict of the Malfoy's trials, 3 months ago. It was all over the daily prophet the next morning. The headline read

**Malfoy's sentenced to 3 Years in Azkaban, Son awaiting trials.**

I continued to stare at him. He looked at the wall as if it were projecting an image of the trial.

"I heard them talking about your speculated death while you were out cold" he said, his eyes flicking back to mine. Curiosity got the better of me.

"What did they say?" I asked cautiously

"They were too stupid to inspect the room after those officials found you, otherwise they would have found Avery in the rubble. Weasleybe took off after they accused him of working with Avery" he laughed "As if Avery would hire that blood traitor!" he said highly amused. I scowled at him, he brushed it off and continued.

"They sent two Aurors to your house and they broke the news. From what I heard they're pretty cut up about it. Especially that mud-" he stopped suddenly seeing my expression. He winced

"Oh sorry habit, bad habit" he said

"Yet you have no trouble calling my best mate a Blood traitor?" I said disgusted at him. Old rivalries began to return.

"Look you want to get out or not?" he said annoyed at the interruption. "They kept talking about your recent health scare, poisoned or something?" he asked interested. I nodded and he raised his eyebrows.

"The world just hates you… So anyway they are still looking for Weasleybe, I would have thought he would have gone to your house and told them you were alive" he said, finishing his description of the events that happened will I was knocked out. Why hadn't Ron gone back to mine? It would have been the obvious thing to do. Malfoy watched me thinking.

"So how do I get out?" I asked.

"Like this" he looked down the corridor and spotted two guards walking towards the cells. He pointed to the floor indicating for me to pretend to be unconscious. I lay down and closed my eyes listening.

"Hey!" Malfoy yelled catching the guards' attention. "Yes you thickheads!" the two guards hurried towards him pulling out their wands. I opened my eye slightly and saw the backs of both of them. There, in one of their pockets, was my wand. "That prisoner looks pretty unwell" he pointed to me and both of them turned around to look at me, confused. They turned to look at Malfoy and shrugged unconcerned. "Never mind you wouldn't care." They looked at him as if he had crawled out from under a rock and walked away laughing. I opened my eyes and sat up, I looked down the corridor. Both guards were unconcerned and found the whole thing terribly funny. I looked at Malfoy. He was holding my wand in his hand looking pleased with himself. I smiled and he handed it to me; I grabbed it but he kept a firm hold on it.

"Guess who owes someone" he said staring me in the eyes, he let go and I nodded stubbornly, knowing he wouldn't just let this go. I pointed my wand at the lock

"Alohamora" I muttered, to my relief the locks clicked and the door swung open. I pocketed my wand.

"Thanks Draco" I said. He looked mildly surprised I had said his name

"Good luck Potter" he said smiling slyly. I laughed and shook my head before making my way down the corridor. I kept a look out for anyone, deciding it would be best not to be seen escaping from a prison cell. Thankfully the desk was left unattended; lying on the desk was the daily prophet. On the front page there was a picture of me with a cheesy grin and my arms were wrapped around Ginny, we were spinning and dancing. It was a picture taken at George and Angelina's wedding. I picked it up and read the headline quickly.

**THE BOY WHO LIVED, DEAD! **Under it the subtitle read** RONALD WEASLEY ON THE RUN!** Anger rose in me and I crumpled the newspaper in my fist, throwing it at the wall. It bounced off and a picture of Ron looking bewildered in the rubble caught my attention, his hand was held up and it was bleeding heavily. I took off down the hall, half running to get outside into the open. I climbed up the spiral staircase quickly and regretted it at the top, feeling dizzy. The Ministry ahead of me looked slightly different. I squinted, taking in the huge banner above the statue. Under it layers and layers of flowers lay at the feet of the statue. I inched closer to reveal a huge version of the picture from the prophet hanging from the ceiling. Underneath it read, _Gone but not forgotten_. My mouth fell open in shock, staring at the mountains of Teddy bears and pictures of me smiling, laughing, and kissing Ginny. Pictures of me with Ron and Hermione. I inched closer curious, realizing I was witnessing my own morning party. A picture tucked away in the pile of Teddy's caught my attention. It was of me with Teddy, once again at George and Angelina's wedding. He was looking hansom in his dress robes and he was riding my shoulders, his head thrown back in laughter, I was poking my tongue out stupidly. I remembered it so well and a smile crept over my lips; I reached out to snatch the photo and twisted on the spot.

* * *

I landed in the fields outside the Burrow, I groaned as i jolted my injuries; sharp pains ran down my spine. The Burrow was the only place I could think of. I didn't want to go straight to Grimwald place just yet. I looked up at the pleasantly familiar building in front of me and made my way towards it. A curious garden gnome ran from the bushes and collided with my shin. I looked down and laughed softly, picking him up and turning him in the direction of the bush he came from. I looked through the window of the Burrow in the distance. Molly was standing at the sink washing the dishes. I plucked up the courage and walked to the porch. My heart raced knowing that they all thought I was dead. I brought my fist up to knock but it froze, I didn't have to knock though. At that moment the door flung open suddenly and I jumped backwards. George was standing in the doorway, Angelina standing behind him, putting on her coat. He stopped and stared at me. His face paled and his mouth dropped open, his eyes wide with shock and fright.

"_Harry!"_ he said, his voice breaking. Angelina froze as well and dropped her coat.

"What are you talking about George?" Arthur called from the lounge as George reached out to prod my arm.

"George I'm alive" I said, waving my hand in front of his blank expression.

"You better come see this" Angelina called to the family. Arthur came to the door and opened it wider. He saw me and shrieked in surprise, putting a hand to his mouth. I started to feel awkward and unwelcome, standing stupidly on their doorstep.

"Can you just let me in to explain please" I said desperately. Arthur nodded and stood to the side to let me in. I entered the warm lounge just as Mrs Weasley came out from the kitchen confused at the sudden silence. She saw me and gasped; she turned and hurried back into the kitchen, not knowing what to do. I followed her and put her hand on her shoulder. She shrieked and I pulled back feeling upset that I had scared her. Before I had time to think about it anymore, she grabbed me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh my god Harry you're alive I was so scared" she sobbed, stroking my hair. I hugged her back, feeling comforted after everything that had happened. When she let go, Angelina grabbed me next and hugged me, followed by George, although I'm pretty sure he was just making sure I was still real, I laughed.

"Could you please explain why the whole wizarding world thinks you're dead, and Ron is missing?" Arthur said firmly. I nodded and walked into the lounge to sit down. The rest followed and sat down.

I explained to them about Avery using polyjuice potion and that he was the one who was dead, not me. I explained that unfortunately I didn't know where Ron was as I was locked in a cell all night. They nodded along with me in understanding. When I had finished Arthur spoke up again.

"I'm so glad you're okay Harry but I can't help but be disappointed in you" he said firmly. Molly looked at him confused. "You didn't have to comfort Ginny and Hermione as they broke down, it was heart breaking, I know it's your job but that was a very foolish thing to do Harry." I felt like a child being told off but I understood what he was saying.

"Wait Ginny and Hermione were here?" I said suddenly. Arthur nodded "When? I have to see Ginny" I said desperately.

"We should just leave it for today I think, give them time to grieve before you come knocking on the door. They will think they've gone mad" George said patting my shoulder.

"No" I said quickly "I made a promise to Ginny I would come home please let me see them" I begged, standing up. Molly pressed her lips together until they were a fine line.

"No Harry" Arthur said "we can sort something out tomorrow; right now I want you help me find Ron." I looked at Arthur. He looked in no mood to argue and I reluctantly sat back down rubbing my hands over my face.

"That looks nasty" Angelina said. I looked at the back of my hands. Deep burns and gashes covered my knuckles and there was dirt caked under my nails. Molly nodded

"We better get you cleaned and fixed up then you can sleep" she looked at Arthur "He can help you find Ron tomorrow; I know he's not in any trouble. Sort everything out in the morning, right now Harry needs to be cleaned up and healed" she said standing up and taking my arm. I pulled myself up, feeling my back protest painfully. She led me upstairs and into the bathroom.

"There's burns and gash ointment in the medicine cabinet. I'll get you some of Ron's old clothes; you can sleep in his room tonight." Tears started to form in her eyes and fall down her cheeks.

"You scare me so much Harry, you always get into trouble. I don't want to let you out of my sight sometimes" she said wiping away her tears. "Arthur won't stay mad at you for too long, he cares too much about you, I just hope this is sorted and Ron's okay." I put my hand on her shoulder

"Ron's fine I just know it" I said reassuringly. She smiled sadly at me and left the room. I pulled my shirt of, wincing as pain radiated down my back again. I stood in the mirror and assessed my injuries. There was a long cut on my cheek from the splintered wood, and dry blood was still stuck around my nose, a large purple bruise ran down the length of my back, there was a deep, angry laceration on my shoulder that still oozed blood and my eye was a brilliant shade of purple as well. My hands were cut, burnt, and bloodied, and my tongue had started to throb as I paid more attention to the pain. I opened the cabinet and reached for the bruise cream, and burn and gash cream. I set them on the vanity for after my shower and turned on the hot water. Stem rose instantly and drifted around the room. I stripped and jumped in feeling the hot relief of the water on my face.


	18. Chapter 18

"_Harry… Harry!" Ginny ran for the door and approached her visitors" Oh no, no!"_

_The words echoed in my ears and sounded disjointed. "I'm right here" I tried to answer but no words came out, I was just moving my lips in vain. _

"_No he can't be gone, I don't believe you!" Ginny's voice screamed in anguish. The room fell into view, it was Grimwald place. Two muscular Aurors were standing at the front door. One of them dug around in their pocket and pulled their hand out producing my glasses, cracked and twisted. Ginny stared at them like they would jump up and bite her. She screamed and smacked the glasses out of his hand. They hit the floor were they melted oddly into the floor leaving a sticky mess…. Hermione was sitting cross-legged on the sofa, unmoving, head bowed. Scarlet stained her pink sweater and I gasped realizing it was blood. I knelt down to take a closer look but drew back in horror. There was a huge hole in her chest. A black abyss of nothingness, no heart bet inside it. I stumbled backwards trying to get away, closing my eyes to the terrible scene but I tripped. I fell onto something hard; I opened my eyes and looked down. Ginny was kneeling on the floor; she was sobbing and whispering my name. As she said it, the letters formed my name in glass. They hung perfectly in the air before smashing to the ground. Bits of glass skidded along the floor. Ginny watched and as she did her mouth pulled into a menacing smirk, no happiness was hidden behind it only a creepy, hateful smirk. I squeezed my eyes shut again, desperate to block the image from my vision._

"_Please don't hate me!" I begged over and over again, shaking her shoulders but she didn't respond. She reached to the floor and picked up a shard of glass that had formed my name. She turned it over in her hand admiring it before she drove it hard into her chest. I cried out, screaming for her to hear me. She fell to the floor bleeding; the shard of glass fell from her hand and melted into the ground._

"_Please don't hate me! Don't do this!" I screamed. "Harry!.."_

"Arthur! Harry wake up it's not real… ARTHUR!" _footsteps echoed oddly in my ears_ "I can't wake him!"

_The shouting sounded distant. It wasn't in my nightmare I looked back to Ginny but the scene was beginning to morph and melt like the glass and my glasses. Then someone was shaking me._

"Harry!" I finally realized it was all a nightmare and my eyelids flew open. I bolted upright and Ron's room almost jumped into my vision, dizzying me. I swayed but someone caught me. There were people in the room, I realized. I searched for them. Arthur and Molly sat on the edge of Ron's bed looking at me with concern and worry. I tried to find words to speak to them but it felt like my throat was closing up. Molly rest her hand on my shoulder.

"Breath slowly Harry" she said calmly. I took a deep breath and held it before letting it out, letting out all the panic I could with it. I pulled my legs up and hugged them, trying to comfort myself.

"Feeling better?" Arthur asked, rubbing my shoulder. I nodded at the wall afraid to look anywhere else in case I saw Ginny or Hermione like I had in the dream.

"It's okay Harry your safe now" he said "It was just a horrible nightmare." I wished Ginny was here to comfort me like she always did when I had nightmares.

"I need to see Ginny and Hermione" I mumbled into my knees.

"No dear I'm going to get you some dreamless sleep potion and I want you to go back to sleep" Molly said softly, standing up and making her way to the door. Arthur glanced at me every now and then as I lay back down and stared at the ceiling.

"What was it about?" he asked softly. I shook my head, throwing my arm over my face.

"It's okay" he said taking that as a no. I rolled away from him, not in the mood for talking. Molly came back clutching a vial in her hand. She sat down next to Arthur and handed it to me. I sat up and took it from her and finished it in one gulp. I handed it back and relaxed back onto the sheets. I felt instantly calmer and a soft ball of warmth settled in my stomach. I rolled away from them again and Arthur pulled the sheets over me as I closed my eyes. I heard Molly and Arthur leave and heard their worried whispers and then there was only comforting oblivion.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly. I was staring at the ceiling of Ron's room and I had developed a terrible headache almost overnight. Last night came rushing back to me so fast it felt like a truck had hit me. The nightmare, Ginny dead, Hermione, the gaping hole, everything. I sat up quickly, causing my head to spin. The small vile lay on its side on the bedside table. That was the reason I never remembered falling asleep. I groaned and swung my legs out of bed, resting my feet on the ground. Picking up my glasses and putting them on, I blindly reached for Ron's old clothes and threw them on. They didn't really fit me but considering the state of my Auror uniform they were the best I had. I glanced at myself in the mirror and screwed my face up in disgust. The bruise on my eye had turned a sickly yellow colour and I noticed a small cut on my lip, small lines criss-crossed under my eyes making me look tired. I looked more like a school boy after a fight than a Professional dark wizard catcher. I sighed and turned to walk downstairs. Sharp pain radiated down my back and I gasped. I stayed where I was, waiting for the dull ache to leave before making my way down stairs. The smell of bacon hit me tempting me and making my stomach rumble. My pace quickened and as I reached the end of the stairs Molly turned around and saw me. She smiled widely

"I made bacon and eggs. Thought you might need a pick me up." She said indicating to the Bacon and eggs sizzling in the pan. My stomach growled loudly in appreciation and I took a seat. Arthur looked over the edge of the daily Prophet and set it down on the table as Molly tipped Bacon and eggs onto his plate. He smiled at her before turning to smile at me.

"How do you feel?" he asked, digging his fork into the egg. It exploded and yellow yolk leaked all over his bacon.

"Harry?" he asked again. I looked up at him taking my attention away from the egg.

"I'm okay I guess" I mumbled as Molly tipped bacon and egg onto my plate as well. I muttered thanks. "Just a headache" I said through a mouthful of bacon. I looked around the dining room realizing how empty the house was without Ron and the rest of the Weasley's. Molly sat down and started on her breakfast. The table was silent as the three of us ate.

"Where are George and Angelina?" I asked.

"They have gone back to their own house Harry" Molly answered. It struck me how stupid that question sounded to them but to me it seemed weird Fred, George, Ginny and Ron weren't sitting here with us.

"Are you sure you feel okay Harry? You didn't get much sleep yesterday or last night" Arthur asked

"I'm fine it was just a nightmare" I replied. As I finished this sentence there was a loud knock on the door. Molly scraped her chair back and hurried to the door to answer.

"Oh Hermione… how…how are you" Molly said uneasily. I rose to greet her desperate to let her know I was alive but Arthur grabbed my wrist gently. I sighed and settled for listening instead.

"Just…just came to uh pick up some stuff. I'm staying with Ginny she doesn't want me to leave her alone" Hermione replied thickly as though verging on tears. I clenched my fists and wrapped my feet around the backs of the chair to stop myself from jumping to hug her.

"Listen, come in dear. You need to know something" Molly said leading her inside.

"What are you talking about" Hermione asked confused.

"It's better if you sit down"

"No I'm fine where I am"

"Okay… um…well I'm not sure how to say this without upsetting you but you have to believe me when I say it"

"Mrs Weasley what on earth are you talking about you're scaring me"

Arthur was watching me out of the corner of his eye as I listened.

"There was a mistake and believe me it gave us a fright as well"  
"Mrs Weasley please tell me what's going on!" Hermione shouted loosing patients.

"Okay well Harry came to see us last night. He's alive Hermione" Molly said slowly.

"That's not funny!" Hermione shouted stamping her foot. Her footsteps came towards the kitchen.

"Hermione wait" Molly cried. The kitchen door banged open and my heart skipped several beats. Arthur stood up quickly and I unhooked my legs. There was a faint squeal of fright and I looked over to Hermione. She was standing frozen on the spot, her face palling rapidly. Her mouth was opening and closing like a fish out of water and her eyes were wide in shock.

"Harry! What –I –when- how" the last word trailed off slightly as she swayed on the spot, she leaned on the door frame for support. I walked slowly over to her and reached out to her taking her hand but she smacked it away. I drew it back and stood on the spot watching her nervously.

"I hate you sometimes" she said breathlessly before launching herself into my arms and wrapping hers around my waist. She held onto me like a child afraid to let go and I hugged her back. She was sobbing uncontrollably on my shoulder but I didn't care. "Oh my god" she cried into my shoulder. I stroked her hair waiting for her to calm down. She looked up at me through teary eyes.

"Why do you do this to us Harry?" she asked "I thought I would never see you again, I thought you were dead, I didn't know what to do."

"I know I'm so sorry but it was completely out of my control. I thought I had it sorted but I didn't. Please don't hate me" I said, horrified to find I had repeated the words I had said in my nightmare.

"I love you Harry, I could never, ever hate you. You just make me wish I could sometimes."


	19. Chapter 19

Hermione said something about leaving. She sat next to me and held onto my arm trying to catch my attention as she spoke.

"…I'll be back in a bit" she had said. I didn't care; I could hardly hear anything she was saying. It was almost like grief was a deafening noise. She shook me and I looked up at her, my thoughts straying from him for a minute.

"I promise I will be back soon" she said, letting go off my arm. I just looked up at her through the constant blur of tears in my eyes that had become permanent since…that day.

"Promises mean nothing" I whispered, fearing my voice would break after screaming and crying then not being used for 24 hours. Tears welled in her eyes and she shook her head. She rubbed my arm but I flinched away.

"Don't" I said harshly before standing up, my legs were stiff from crouching on the floor in front of the fire all night. She apologised and stood up as well. She headed towards the door and my lonely mind protested.

"Don't leave please" I said, I was afraid she wouldn't come back just like he hadn't. She froze

"Ginny I promise –"

"No! Don't say that!" I shouted covering my ears and kneeling back on the floor, afraid I would collapse anyway. She stayed frozen on the spot. Her shoulders shaking before she reached for the handle and sprinted from the house, too afraid to deal with me, the widow slowly going crazy. Loneliness and grief tore at my heart as I kneeled on the floor covering my ears. I was thankful for a moment Teddy had been sent to Andromeda's. I didn't want to have to deal with him when I was drowning in my own problems. Painful images of him assaulted my mind and I screamed trying to ignore it. Freash tears spilled down my cheeks. I looked up and glanced around the room, everything reminded me of him. Lying on the couch, going unnoticed was his jersey. My heart sunk lower but my body instinctively moved towards it. As I got closer my mind screamed no but I picked it up and ran my fingers over it. My tears splashed onto it. I buried my head in it and breathed deeply. My head swarm with some comfort. It was so familiar in this terrifying darkness; I wrapped it around me and pulled my arms through the sleeves, it was warm after sitting on the couch by the fire. I pulled the sleeves over my hands and held onto them. I wiped my tears with the fabric and pulled the hood up over my head, I zipped it up. It was way too big for me, I pulled my knees inside it and sat crouched inside his jersey, it was my sanctuary for now. I imagined being wrapped in his arms, breathing in the familiar scent of his musky aftershave.

I lost track of time but it felt like I had sat there forever. I stayed buried, not wanting to surface into reality. A hand lay on my shoulder, it was comforting and for a second I thought he had returned to pick me up and carry me off to bed like he usually did when I fell asleep. I sobbed and the hand ran through my hair, playing with the ends of my hair. It was familiar. I looked up expecting to see him but as soon as I did the hand vanished and the empty room swarm into view. The disappointment was severe and painful. I stood up and searched the room in vain. No one was there. I started shaking._ Get a hold of yourself!_ I thought. I made my way to the kitchen, desperate to take my mind of everything. I wrapped my arms around myself and sank into a chair, unsure what to do next. My whole body began to shake and I gripped myself tighter, almost trying to stop myself from falling apart.

"No" I said out loud, surprising myself. I stood up again and walked around the table before sitting back on the couch.

"Ginny" he said. My ears were playing tricks on me, taunting me. I blocked my ears again and the comforting hand returned. It felt so real and it scared me. I looked up suddenly and instead of the room being empty, his face hovered over me. I screamed and backed away, pressing myself into the couch. I was going mental I thought. I threw my arms over my head and drew my knees up protectively but he sat down.

"Go away" I whimpered

"Ginny" he said again. _No no no!_ The room swarm dangerously and bile rose to my throat.

"Go away, go away" I begged. Then Dad was at my side, his arms wrapping around me and picking me up. He carried me up the stairs and lay me on the bed. I sobbed into his jacket while he made a comforting shushing sound.

"I want him back" I cried, grasping my father's jacket and holding on till these hallucinations stopped or I passed out.

"He is back Ginny" Dad whispered. He was taunting me!

"Don't mock me!" I shouted, punching him in the chest.

"Ginny listen, he is alive. It was all a huge, horrible mistake" He said.

"Go away!" I screamed at him but he stayed, holding me and rocking me back and forth until I couldn't cry anymore, I was too exhausted. Dad was stroking my hair and I closed my eyes.

"I don't want to see him" I said wearily. I was too overwhelmed to fight with his logic, and besides he was lying wasn't he? He laid me on the bed and pulled the covers over me.

"Are you lying?" I asked timidly.

"No sweetheart I'm not lying" he replied.

* * *

The room was dark when I woke up. I slowly opened my eyes and they meet stunning emerald green ones. Was I dead? I thought to myself. I must be dead; I must have gone crazy this morning and done something stupid, I just didn't remember what. The morning's events came back to me in a blur. Harry's emerald green eyes gazed back at me lovingly.

"How did I die?" I asked sounding childish.

"You're not dead" he laughed softly, but I must be otherwise Harry wouldn't be lying here with me. He reached out and stroked my cheek. This was surely heaven. If so why were there a bruise on Harry's eye and a cut on his lip?

"You're alive and so am I" he said. Wait what? I thought

"Wait what?" I said voicing my thoughts. I sat up and got out of bed. The dream of heaven flickered away. Harry sat up as well and looked at me slightly hurt. I searched the room; I was still in Harry's room like I was this morning. Harry stood up and walked towards me. I backed away and hit the wall

"You can't be, you died, they told me you had been murdered!" I shouted "I thought you were never coming back. I thought I was never going to see you again, it hurt!" I shouted, my voice rising louder.

"I'm sorry, it was a mistake" he said running his hand through my hair and playing with the ends. All my disbelief, sadness and anger melted. My heart wanted to kiss him and tell him how much I missed him but my brain pestered me to get answers.

"How? How was it a mistake? It didn't seem like one to me" I demanded. He stopped playing with my hair and wrapped his arms around me. My arms ached with longing to wrap around him but everything just seemed too weird.

"Avery used the polyjuice potion to become me, I thought he was going to become Anderson but he didn't. He kidnapped Kingsley and me and Ron went looking for him he trapped us and we tried to dissapparate but be had put an anti apparition jinx around the room. The room exploded and killed him. Him Ginny, not me. They just thought it was me" he finished and looked into my eyes. His eyes gave away nothing different and I believed him. Harry wasn't dead, he wasn't haunting me and I wasn't hallucinating! Waves of relief crashed over me and I gave up to the ach in my arms, letting them wrap around him and pull him close to me. I pressed my lips to his and dissolved into him.

"Is that my jersey?" he said against my lips, playing with the strings that hung from it.

"Shush" I said, he laughed and pulled away. I glared at him

"Hey! I was enjoying that" I said annoyed. He kissed the top of my forehead and drew the hood over my head.

"It looks cute on you, keep it" he said, pulling the strings so the hood became smaller. He laughed and I punched him on the arm. I whipped it off and flattened my hair; I looked him up and down and noticed he was wearing Ron's clothes.

"Why are you wearing Ron's clothes?" I asked I didn't have to wait for an answer. Dad entered the room carrying in his hand what looked like a dirty pile of burnt rags.

"Harry what do you want to do with your uniform?" he asked awkwardly. Harry shrugged

"Throw them out; they can buy me new –" he was cut off when I realized, by the look of his uniform, how lucky I was to have him here. I threw myself into his arms; he gasped in shock, stumbling backwards and wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you" I whispered desperately.

"I love you too" He whispered back. I let go and grinned at him, dad cleared his throat and threw the uniform on the bed. Harry turned around to face him

"Have you heard from Ron?" he asked, dad shook his head and Harry's face fell.

"What? Where's Ron?" I asked feeling the tension in the room; I looked to Harry then dad.

"Well since Avery looked like Harry, Ron was accused of helping Avery when he was really just helping Harry. He fled after Harry was supposedly 'killed' because they also accused him of helping kill him." Dad said seriously

"What! They accused Ron of killing his best friend!" I shouted still looking from Harry to dad. Harry ran his hand through his hair and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Yes and we haven't heard from him since. If the authorities find him they will probably kill him" he said, his voice shaking slightly.

"No, Harry can't you just go to the ministry and show your not dead?!" I said sitting down next to him and taking his hand.

"It's not quite that easy Ginny"

"What why not?"

"Avery has taken my entire stock of polyjuice potion. If I walk in to the ministry they will just think he's come back to torment them more" he said "I don't know what to do" he buried his head in his hands, I saw they were covered in bruises and scars and wondered how badly Ron was injured.

"You can't say that, you always know what to do!" I said.

"It's a massive identity crisis Ginny, most people are convinced he is still Avery" dad said from the door. I looked up at him

"Dad can't you go to the ministry and tell them?" I said before realizing how stupid that idea was

"And get accused of working with Avery as well, no sweetie that would make things worse." He said. Harry was still hiding his face in his hands. I rubbed his shoulder and he looked up at me as if looked to me for help. His eyes that were usually full of hope were full of helplessness

"The only thing telling me they haven't already killed him is the daily prophet. Something like that would be all over the front page." It was slightly odd to see Harry worrying about Ron's life. I knew Harry would do anything to protect him and loved him like a brother but there was never any reason for him to worry about his life after the war. It was always Ron worrying about Harry, before, during, and after the war. This was still rather new for Harry and I could see it scared him.

"Don't panic Harry; I'll do anything I can to help you find him"


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm sorry you had to wait for so long i have been busy studying for NCEA**

**I'm also sorry again if this isn't a very good chapter my mind has been elsewhere but don't give up on me yet. Enjoy, feel free to let me know what you think of this chapter. :)  
**

That night Harry and I went to pick up Teddy. He didn't want to come home though, he was afraid because he didn't understand. Andromeda told us she would convince him and explain so she could drop him off tomorrow but that didn't make Harry feel any better. It was 12:00 at night and Harry still hadn't come to bed. I sat up and looked at the empty sheets beside me. Sighing I stumbled out of bed and threw my dressing gown on, prepared to convince him to come to bed. The room was cold and I missed the warm bed instantly. I ventured from the room and down the stairs. At first I couldn't see much, just an empty fire whisky bottle sitting on the coffee table. I swore to myself, Harry had once again found his comfort. I gathered my dressing gown around me before making my way over to him. I was nervous; I had never had to deal with Harry after the war when he was drinking heavily. It was usually Ron because they had both been dealing with each other's problems since they first met each other. Ron or Hermione seemed to be the only ones who could handle him then so we kept our distance, but they weren't here, Hermione had gone back to the Burrow and we still hadn't heard from Ron.

"Harry… is everything alright?" I asked cautiously. He didn't reply though and my heart beat a little faster. I walked closer to the couch and looked down. Harry was snoozing on the couch his neck was on an awkward angle but he didn't smell of alcohol. I picked up the bottle curiously and made my way over to the bin to dispose of it, it probably wasn't a good look when Teddy and Andromeda came over in the morning. As I made my way to the sink something caught my eye. Resting on the table next to a broken glass was a note. I moved the glass and picked it up. It read

_It's okay. I tipped it down the sink._

_Harry xo_

A slight smile graced my lips and I almost sighed with relief. I looked at Harry slumbering on the couch. I walked over to him and bent down. I picked up the cushion of the seat and placed it under his head and threw a blanket over him.

* * *

The room smelt of bacon and eggs when I woke up. My stomach growled in anticipation and I pulled myself out of bed. I always loved it when mum came over and cooked breakfast. However when I entered the kitchen, Harry was standing at the oven and mum was nowhere to be seen. The aroma of bacon wafted through the kitchen making my mouth water.

"Mmm smells good" I said taking a seat at the table. He turned around and smiled at me, still flipping bacon.

"Hungry?" he asked taking the pan off the stove and taking out plates. He passed one to me and I took it off him. He never failed to impress me some days.

"What's put you in such a good mood this morning, you were in such a huff last night" I said through a mouthful of delicious bacon. _When did Harry get so good at cooking bacon? _I thought to myself.

"We've heard from Ron" a wide grin spread over his face that was last night set in an ugly frown "He was at the hogshead. Aberforth took him in after what happened at the Ministry, he went there because no one ever thinks to check that place. He's Apparrated back to the Burrow already." I wanted to sigh and shout 'thank God' but I kept composed.

"That's great! Is he okay? Why didn't he just come straight home or at least contact us?" I asked finishing off my eggs.

"It was too risky since the first place Ministry officials went was here then the Burrow and the Ministry had the Floo network under surveillance till yesterday" Harry answered standing up and taking my plate off me. "He was fixed up by Aberforth, he wasn't that badly injured. Get ready we're going to the Burrow as soon as you're ready" he said obviously forgetting an important happening this morning.

"Harry we have to wait for Teddy to get here with Andromeda" I said, slightly shocked he had forgot. He stopped what he was doing suddenly and the plates clattered to floor where they smashed and skidded along the floor. He stared at them like they had fallen out of his hands themselves.

"Are you okay?" I asked worried. He looked up at me and nodded and bent down to collect the pieces

"I'm fine" he said overly fake.

"No you are not I wasn't born yesterday" I said firmly, getting up to help. He knelt on the floor staring at the pieces and turning them over in his fingers before he looked up and replied.

"Teddy's staying with Andromeda for awhile. He told her last night he didn't want to come home at the moment and she agreed. It's not a suitable time for me to be caring for him at the moment" he said quietly with a pained expression on his face. He gripped the shard of china in his hand causing blood to flow down his palm and drip on the floor. I opened his hand and took the piece of china out of it. I put it on the floor and stood up. I searched the cupboards for a bandage and knelt in front of him to bandage his hand.

"It's fine leave it" he said through gritted teeth. He pulled his hand back and stood up. He walked out of the room crunching broken plates under his feet. I remained on the floor feeling slightly guilty for bringing it up. He hadn't told me she had contacted him last night. It was ridiculous! There was no one better than Harry to look after Teddy and he loved Harry to bits why wouldn't he want to come home? I cleaned up the rest of the broken plates and the blood, deciding to give Harry some space.

The mood at the Burrow was happy and pleasant. Harry was hiding everything he had told me and went along with the happiness. He was excited to see Ron finally and Ron had stories to tell. He didn't have the time or the heart to bring the mood down. George and Angelina had joined the welcoming home as well. Hermione sat in the corner with Angelina chatting casually. I was sitting in the kitchen with mum.

"Have you thought anymore about when the wedding is going to be" she asked out of the blue. I had completely forgotten I was engaged! After everything that had happened. I looked down at Lilly's ring sparkling on my hand and felt a little bit guiltier for forgetting.

"I actually haven't to be honest" I said laughing lightly. Mum smiled in understanding and rubbed my shoulder.

"It's okay I was just wondering" she said. Now I was staring to feel like Harry was wondering when I would bring it up, what if he knew I had forgotten? I sighed and looked into the lounge. Ron was talking rapidly about his time at the Hogshead and Harry was just as eagerly filling him in on the details.

"Are you okay Ginny something seems to be weighing on your mind" she said. I turned back to her she was looking at me with concern and I felt like she would find everything out by just looking at me.

"After everything that's happened Andromeda isn't letting Harry take care of Teddy for awhile. She claims Teddy doesn't want to come home but I don't believe her. Teddy loves Harry to bits and he seemed distant when we went to pick him up. She's told him something" I said giving in to her interrogation look she was giving me.

"What an awful thing to do to someone, turn their godson against them, it's outrages!" she spat angrily "is Harry okay?" she asked looking over at the two sitting on the sofa by the fire.

"He's upset, I don't blame him, and Teddy needs Harry right now as well" I answered. Mum nodded in agreement.

"Why don't you go talk to Andromeda? Convince her that she's crazy not letting Teddy go back." She said putting her hand over mine.

"I want to but I'm worried that will make things even worse." I sighed, propping my head up with my hand.

"Ginny I think you need to talk to her, for Harry" she said firmly. I remembered the note Harry had written last night

_It's okay. It tipped it down the sink_

"Yeah I will" I said once again turning to look into the lounge. Hermione and Harry were laughing about something while Ron played wizard chess with George and winning spectacularly. It was so natural and perfect; I knew that for Harry it wasn't. He was fighting a battle with himself and nothing that happened seemed to help him. I made my mind up and stood up suddenly marching out of the kitchen.

"Harry I'll meet you at home, I just remembered there's somewhere I have to be" I bent down and kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay Ginny, see you at home" he said before turning back to Hermione and finishing their conversation. Harry had made promises that he kept as hard as they seemed. I had to make him a promise this time.


	21. Chapter 21

**I know I'm a bad person for not updating for so long but I have study for exams and I hate exams and I have lots so I have lots of study **** meaning no time to write stories. So bare with me until the 30****th**** of November which is my last exam after that I'm free, at least until I start my last year of school and all that jazz.**

**Rant over, on with the story.**

Andromeda's house was in the small wizarding village of Puddlemere. As I Apparrated, a stray cat hissed at me and jumped into the salvation of a nearby bush. I looked around; it looked similar to Godric's Hollow, with little cottages with high sloping roofs that the rain was sliding off, and a small cemetery that sat at the end of the long saturated street. I pulled my hood over my head and advanced towards the small cottage that sat on the corner. The rain bounced off the pavement as I splashed my way to the front door of Andromeda's house. I raised my hand and knocked heavily on the door. I pulled my coat closer around me and ducked my head further into my hood.

"Hello?" said Teddy as he slowly opened the door. He saw me standing in the pouring rain and threw the door open.

"Ginny!" he exclaimed and threw his arms around my legs "Hey Ted" I said, picking him up and hurrying inside out of the rain. Andromeda reached the door, greeted me and closed the door.

"Ginny how are you?" she said cheerfully. I set Teddy back on the ground and Andromeda took my coat off me.

"Awful weather isn't it?" she said hanging up my coat and walking into the kitchen, I could hear the rain pounding on the roof, "Coffee?" she called

"Thanks" I called back. Teddy took my hand and led me into the kitchen. He looked behind me curiously

"Harry's not here, he's busy Ted" I said. The little boy's face dropped dramatically and I felt a hint of satisfaction, knowing that Teddy was really missing Harry and Andromeda was lying about something.

"I know why you're here Ginny" She said over the whistle of the kettle. It didn't take me by surprise and I took this as a queue to explain why I had come. However she began for me

"I don't think it's the appropriate time for you and Harry to be caring for Teddy. I mean Harry almost died and then he does and what? Just comes back to life? How do you think that affects Teddy? His parents have…" she trailed off and stared and the kettle intensely. I took this time to state my opinion.

"Andromeda Teddy needs Harry" I said quietly, she turned around and looked at me intently.

"And you think he doesn't want me?" she said. At this moment Teddy stared up at Andromeda expectantly and she picked him up and sat him on her lap. I could see the conflict in Teddy's eyes and used it to my advantage.

"Andromeda he needs all of us and I think it would be wrong to take someone else away from Har- Teddy" I said blushing at my slip up, thankfully she didn't seem to take notice.

"Thank you Ginny for making me out to be the bad person!" she shouted. I swore silently to myself, I was just making this worse and the urge to leave rose inside me but I resisted. "I'm not trying to take Teddy away from Harry. I know that he would do anything for Teddy but Harry's job is highly dangerous! I mean look at what just happened I know it was a mistake but what if that was real Ginny?" she said glaring at me. Her glare reminded me of Tonks whenever she became angry, they had the same angry pout and I felt a ting of sadness. My mind wandered back to what Andromeda had just said and I felt myself go cold whenever I thought of never seeing Harry again. The feeling was a familiar one.

"Believe me I know what that's like Andromeda" I said

"But he came back! You don't understand how amazing that is" she shouted tears welling in her eyes; she wiped them and looked at the table, trying to hide her face. I felt I needed to remind her that he never had to come back from the dead because he never died but the sympathy I felt for her brushed it away.

"I know it's dangerous but if it happens then it happens. Taking Teddy away from Harry won't cushion the blow for Teddy if it does. You can't think that removing Harry from his everyday life will stop the emotional blow because it won't" I said firmly. She continued staring at the table but I knew she had heard. After a moment she looked up at me. Teddy was looking at both of us looking confused. He decided now would be a good time to add his input into the conversation.

"I want to see Harry" he said casually. Andromeda sighed and nodded. I silently thanked Teddy and sipped my coffee waiting for her reply.

"Okay listen when I saw Harry after the war he was a mess" she said rubbing her temples. Unexplained anger rose up inside me. "Why do you think I tried desperately to keep Teddy from him?" She finished, she looked startled, as if she had meant to keep that to herself. The anger grew,

"How dear you judge him on that! He had just lost so many people he cared about. He was exhausted and you kept the one thing from him that would make him happy?!" I said desperately trying to control my voice so I wasn't shouting at her.

"No I'm sorry you're right" she said quietly. She looked down to Teddy who was playing with the edge of his sleeve.

"Teddy what would you like to do? Would you like to stay here or go back with Harry and Ginny?" she said. I felt my heart leap in anticipation and I held my breath.

"Is it okay if I go back with Ginny? I want to give Harry my drawing I did of everyone" he looked up at Andromeda, almost to make sure he had said the right thing. She smiled at him before sighing quietly and looking back at me.

"I'll go upstairs and help him pack" she said pushing her chair back. Teddy jumped off her lap and crawled on to a chair keeping his eyes trained on me.

"Thank you Andromeda" I said catching her arm before she walked away. She smiled at the ground although I could see tears sliding down her cheek. I gulped the rest of my coffee. It was horribly cold and I choked on it as it went down.

"I don't want Harry to hate me" Teddy said I a small voice. I was slightly taken back by this, why would Teddy think Harry hated him?

"Teddy, Harry doesn't hate you, what makes you think he does?" I said. Teddy shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"He was mad at me because I didn't go home with him that night but I was scared because Andomeno told me he was dead and I thought he was a ghost or one of those zombies in the story he read me" Teddy explained "He didn't say goodbye" he finished sadly. Tears were spilling down his cheeks now.

"Teddy Harry doesn't hate you, he loves you very much and he wants you to come home" I said softly. Teddy's face brightened "you better go help Andromeda with all your stuff." He nodded and ran from the kitchen. I was impressed with myself at the moment; Hopefully Harry would be waiting at home like I had told him to. I couldn't wait to see the look on his face.

**Sorry if this chapter wasn't very good *sigh***


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for the long update time. I am pretty bad at leaving it so long because I run out of inspiration.**

**After this chapter there's only one more.**

It was pretty boring once I returned from the Burrow. Ginny was still out at some unknown place and I couldn't help worry about her. I was also slightly annoyed at her for telling Molly about Teddy, simply because I felt it was private and even though the Weasley's knew most stuff about me, I didn't want them thinking I couldn't handle him. I had just made my way upstairs to throw myself onto my bed when Ginny returned.

"Harry I'm back" she called to me. I called a 'hey' back briefly and continued to my room.

"Harry?" she called again.

"Coming" I called back again; I turned around lazily and made my way back downstairs. I realized, as I stumbled down the stairs, someone was standing next to Ginny, reaching just below her hip.

"HARRY!" Teddy shouted, flinging himself at me. It took a while for my brain to register (it seemed to be working at snail pace since I woke up that morning.) I bent down and he threw his tiny arms around my neck nuzzling his face in my neck. I seemed to forget that this last week had been horrible, I forgot that I was poisoned, forgot that I was held in a prison cell all night and impersonated by a dark wizard, because having Teddy back just felt so normal. I felt like bursting into tears but I reluctantly held them back.

"Harry I'm sorry?" he whispered once he had let go "for not wanting to come home" he said in a timid voice.

"You shouldn't have to apologise, I'm the one who needs to apologise!" I said looking him the eye. He looked at me as if contemplating something.

"Yes you do" he said simply, nodding slightly. I laughed lightly

"Teddy Lupin, I'm sorry" I said sincerely. He grinned at me, Ginny giggled and I remembered that she was there as well. She was sitting on the back of the sofa looking pleased with herself.

"So that's where you went?" I asked. She nodded and grinned.

"I hated seeing you upset, I like you much better when you're happy" she said. I grinned back at her.

"Teddy why don't you go and put your things back in your room" I told him. He nodded, picked up his yellow suitcase and walked up the stairs to his room. I stood up properly and grabbed Ginny around her waist.

"I'm glad I'm marrying you" I whispered in to her ear.

"Welcome to the Weasley family" she whispered back, I smiled and ran my hand through her hair before stooping down and kissing her gently on the mouth. I took her hand and played with my mother's engagement ring on her slender finger.

* * *

**6 Months later**

"Ronald Billius Weasley get away from that cake!" Molly shouted as I entered the kitchen. Ron stepped away sheepishly holding his hands up. He spotted me and rushed over, he was wearing the same dress robes he wore to Bill and flur's wedding as well as George and Angelina's, keeping in tradition he was now wearing them to mine. It sounded odd in my head, my wedding. I was getting married. I was going to be a husband and have a wife something I always thought would happen in a hundred years from now. Ron patted me on the back shaking me from my thoughts.

"You okay mate?" he asked grinning at me. Molly stopped and smiled at me as if waiting for an answer. It became overbearing seeing the cake and everyone in their dress robes. It almost felt like someone else's wedding till I saw the names expertly iced on the cake. I was feeling a mixture of happiness and nerves. Those feelings combined to make me feel sick and for the hundredth time that day I felt like I was going to throw up.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick" I said slowly. Ron backed away hurriedly.

"Oh dear" Molly said sympathetically just as I hurried back up the stairs while my stomach decided whether or not to keep its contents. I stopped once the queasiness had passed and stared out the upstairs window into the garden. The same tent used for the other weddings was being set up. Charlie, Arthur and Bill were straining to keep it aloft while Percy and George argued over where the best place to hang the balloons. Finally Charlie dropped one of the ropes, causing the tent to collapse, and made his way over to the two arguing siblings. He snatched the balloons and placed them right beside the carpet leading to the tent. He turned away and continued putting up the tent. Percy and George joining in as well. I sat on the bottom step and watched the preparations below. I didn't sit there for long before Hermione stormed from the room clearly frustrated about something. Her hair had started to come out of its top bun and her cheeks were red. She spotted me sitting on the step and hurried towards me. She sat down next to me stared out the window.

"Ginny's a bloody bridezilla!" she huffed. I simply nodded not trusting myself to speak.

"This is so weird" she said turning to look at me "You're getting _married_. It felt like yesterday I asked you if you had seen Neville's toad" she said laughing slightly. I nodded once more.

"Harry you're okay aren't you? You don't seem too happy" she said nervously. I turned to face her

"I'm so happy. The happiest I've ever felt in my life but I'm…so nervous what if I mess up my vows? Or she says she doesn't want to marry me, or someone ruins the wedding by setting it on fire and announcing Voldemort's back?" I said feeling ridiculous for turning simple nerves into fears for my life. Hermione took my hand and squeezed it.

"Stop overthinking Harry, it will work out you've lived through war and grief you can do this" she smiled at me encouragingly and I felt as if a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. We sat in silence for a while before she turned to me once again.

"Ginny's nervous as well. She told me exactly the same thing…without the part about the place being set on fire and Voldemort returning." I laughed at this comment and faced her.

"You look beautiful Hermione" I said looking her in the eyes. She grinned

"Wait till you see your fiancé" she smiling knowingly at me before getting up and walking back into the room she came from leaving me by myself again. Shouts came from the kitchen below

"RONALD WEASLEY YOU HAVE DESTROYED THE CAKE!" Molly screamed at her son.

"Did not!" Ron replied "I've been tying the damn ribbons to the chairs the whole bloody time!"

There was silence. I decided to help Ron with the decorations to take my mind off the thoughts in my head. I stopped on the second landing however when I saw Teddy desperately wiping icing off of his face with a tea towel. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me and instantly burst into tears.

"I'm sorry Harry; I didn't mean to push it over! I just wanted to taste it and then it fell over I'm sorry!" He bawled. I scooped him up in my arms and sat on the bottom step deciding a distraught Teddy was far more important than tying ribbons on chairs.

"Shhhh, its okay Teddy I know it was a mistake" I told him cradling him "I'm not mad at you it can be fixed just don't go tasting it again okay" Teddy looked up at me through teary eyes.

"You know your mother was clumsy as well" I said remembering the many times Tonks tripped over things. My heart swooped unpleasantly but I continued "She was also brilliant at many other things though." Teddy was watching me intently. Realizing this was the first time I had told him about his parents I continued as Teddy sniffed and rubbed his eyes.

"Your father wasn't clumsy at all, he was the opposite. He was my father's best friend and he taught me to defend myself and keep fighting. He helped me through tough times." Tears were forming in the corners of my eyes and I wiped them away quickly "the night he announced your arrival was the happiest I had seen him. You made him so happy Teddy" I finished. Teddy wiped his eyes and sniffed once more.

"Tell me more about my mum" he whispered

"She was the funniest person I knew with the exception of George and Fred" I paused after saying his name before continuing "She had the ability to change her appearance like you." Teddy giggled and his hair changed from midnight blue to jet black. My fears were quickly being forgotten and I felt peaceful. "She used to sit at the dinner table and make faces, it cheered us up when we needed it, her favourite hair colour was bubblegum pink. It suited her too" I didn't feel like I could continue any longer and I could hear Ron getting agitated with his task.

"Teddy why don't you apologise to Mrs Weasley while I help Ron" I said. Teddy nodded and hugged me briefly before hurrying out of sight. I took a shaky breath and held it, I thought of what Hermione had said earlier. Ginny was feeling the same, everyone was nervous; it wasn't just me who thought this was weird. With that thought I made my way down the stairs where Ron was making blue ribbons dance through the air with his wand. I cleared my throat and he jumped in fright the ribbon fluttered to the ground.

"Lend a hand?" he asked hopefully. I sighed slightly and picked up a bunch of ribbons, smiling to myself.

"This is just so- "

"Weird?" I supplied. He nodded beside me quietly.

"You know you're going to be my brother now" he said raising his eyebrows as if he was impressed "not like I felt you weren't anyway but now it's stated in law"

"Yeah and maybe when you and Hermione get married Hermione will be my sister." Ron, who was leaning back on his chair, spectacularly crashed to the floor with a yelp. I burst into laughter and Molly's yells from the kitchen could be just heard over my laughter

"What was that? You better have not broken a chair!" she poked her head around the door and I tried to compose myself in vain. Ron was kneeling beside the chair glaring at me; I cleared my throat and seized laughing. He stood up, picked up the chair and sat down.

"Don't get to ahead of yourself there Harry" he said smiling. I shook my head and laughed lightly, this time Ron joined in the laughter and once the last ribbon was tied we spent the spare time talking.

"Sucks you didn't have a bachelors party" Ron said disappointed.

"Really Ron I think I've seen you drunk enough times to know that me, you and alcohol don't mix well" I laughed.

"Yeah but we have to celebrate someway I mean you're getting bloody _Married_ and to my sister!" He exclaimed. With that he stood up made his way into the kitchen much to Molly's protests. He returned with a bottle of champagne and three champagne flutes, one for me, one for him, and one for Hermione. Who had just taken over kitchen duty while Molly helped Ginny. We each took one and Ron filled them with bubbling champagne.

"Here's to Harry the first of the Trio to get Hitched"

"What about Ginny?" Hermione asked

"Yeah well save that for the best man speech" he added. We raised our glasses and together sipped our champagne.

"Oh Harry I'm so happy for you maybe next year we can intro-" Hermione stopped abruptly and blushed tomato red "Never mind" she said hurriedly before she hugged me with tears in her eyes. I had a suspicion what she was going to say but right now Teddy was enough and that was just plain terrifying to think about. There was a knock on the door; the first guests had started arriving.

**Once again sorry for the late update. I would love your feedback and I will be writing the last chapter very soon ( I promise) so keep checking. **


	23. The End

**Last chapter *sniff sniff* I have enjoyed writing this story more than my previous ones. Thank you to all my followers and the people who added this to their favourites. Thanks for all the reviews, thanks for just being awesome readers.**

It was finally time to say our vows. Once people were seated, once Hagrid had finished crying and hugging me and the bridesmaids Luna, Hermione and Angelina, and my best men Neville, Ron and George had taken stand on at the altar, everyone had sat down and the music played. Ginny entered the tent and walked towards the altar. She took my breath away, her stunning white gown was laced with gold embroidery that stared small near her waist and grew till the whole dress was a shimmering gold at the bottom. Her red hair flowed down her back in a loose ponytail that was expertly curled. She was the most beautiful person in the world in my eyes and I felt that I hadn't put in enough effort. I nervously straightened my dress robes for the hundredth time. Arthur walked next to her, looking like the proudest father in the world. When she reached my side she gave me a nervous smile that made her features more delicate.

"You look stunningly beautiful" I whispered leaning in close to her so only she could hear.

"You look very handsome yourself Harry" she whispered back her smile growing. The music stopped and I could hear my heart beat in my ear. I reluctantly took my eyes off of Ginny as a small slightly balding man stepped in front of us and began speaking. Most of what he said was the same as I had heard him say before but they still had the same effect on the audience and Molly had already started to quietly sob. I stole a glance at Hermione; she was standing next to Ginny in her golden Bridesmaid gown, beaming, tears streaming down her face.

"The couple has written their own vows which they would like to present" the small balding man said (I mentally noted to ask his name.)

"Ginny Weasley, although we have been through so much in the past, I feel that this day, as I stand here beside you, that those moments can finally be replaced by happy memories. You make the nightmares of my past seem insignificant when I dream of what will be our future. I will love you and care for you and no matter where I am I will always be fighting for you, my love." Ginny was staring at me through tears and I smiled at her Ginny spoke next her voice shaking slightly through tears.

"Harry Potter, I knew you even before I met you. You fascinated me and you still do, I never imagined that I would be standing here next to you today. I never dreamed I would fall in love with someone so quickly, but I did. You're a hero, not just my hero but everyone else's. When you need me I will be your hero. Though you sometimes scare me, you make me realize that I couldn't live without you and my love only grows stronger." Several people had been reduced to tears, including Hagrid again. I saw Ron out the corner of my eye grinning like an idiot. The small balding man cleared his throat as Teddy hurried down the aisle looking handsome in his dress robes as always, he was carrying a small golden pillow on top sat two gold bands. He reached us and Ginny bent down to hug him before he hurried to stand next to Hermione and Luna.

"Do you Harry James Potter take Ginevra Molly Weasley to be your lawfully wedded wife?" It seemed the whole audience held their breath; Ron was staring at me intently, I picked up the smaller band from the pillow.

"I do" I said sincerely, slipping the gold band on her finger. The audience still held their breath as the man spoke the next words, the words I had been waiting for and becoming nervous over. "Do you Ginevra Molly Weasley take Harry James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband?" It seemed the room would pass out due to lack of oxygen from holding their breath.

"I do" Ginny said picking up the gold band from the pillow and taking my hand, the gold band fit like it was always meant to be there. There was an audible sigh in the room and I was overwhelmed with relief

"You may now kiss the bride" the small balding man concluded.

"With pleasure" I whispered to Ginny who giggled before reaching her hand around my neck and pulling me closer. Applause broke out in the tent as I kissed my wife. The word didn't sound weird to me anymore. I reluctantly pulled away; Hermione and Molly were still sobbing and Hermione threw her arms around Ginny, who hurriedly wiped away tears. George reached forward and hugged me as well while Neville congratulated me. Once we had finished hugging she took my hand and the music swelled around the tent once more. Husband and wife we walked down the aisle followed by the bridesmaids and best men.

"Harry!" Hagrid exclaimed once we had emerged outside. He picked me up in a bone crushing hug which I returned with difficulty. "I can't believe yer married now Harry!" he let go and blew his nose into his dirty handkerchief. So many other people congratulated us that I lost track, Ron appeared at my side without warning.

"I don't know what to say mate" he patted me on the back before pulling me into a hug. Peace and happiness filled me, I was with family. These people were so important in my life, without them I would be dead, or worse. Ginny seemed occupied with Molly so I grabbed Hermione and Ron and moved away from the tent. I was oddly reminded of when I slipped out of the crowd with them after the battle.

"Harry where are we going?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I don't like crowds" I replied simply. Ron followed without question and eventually we came to the edge of the Burrow boundaries where you could see for miles all around you, the setting sun seemed to spill into the grassy fields below. I simply sat and watched the sun set. I had to think of the last time I had been this happy. It was an amazing feeling and I let it linger as long as I could. Hermione sat down next to me and stared out into the sunset with me.

"Things have changed…so dramatically sometimes I feel like I can't keep up" she stated, sighing slightly. Ron stayed, standing rocking backwards and forwards on his heels.

"I love change" he said his eyes remaining fixed ahead of him. Hermione stood up and joined him; she wrapped her arm around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. I heard footsteps behind me and turned around in suspicion. Ginny had joined us. I didn't move to get up and she sat beside me. I grabbed her hand without looking at her and watched as the last ray of sun set on this amazing day. Twinkling lights flicked on behind us and people awed in amazement. I played with the ring on Ginny's finger and she rested her head on my shoulder. It was so quiet and it felt like all the nightmares of my life had set with the sun. When the sun rose tomorrow, so would I. Next to my wife, maybe in a couple of years I would wake to my children. I didn't know just yet but I didn't care how I was woken as long as I had Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Teddy and the rest of my family and friends who I loved, who I would do anything for.

"Shall we join in the celebration?" Ron asked. I looked up at him

"There's nothing I love more than a celebration" I said standing up. I took Ginny's hand and Ron took Hermione's hand. Together we made our way back to the celebrations. Applause erupted around the burrow as we made our way back. I had a feeling mum, dad, Tonks and Remus, Sirius and Dumbledore, and Fred would all be clapping too. I raised mine and Ginny's hands in the air and saluted my new life.

_Fin _

**Once again thank you so much for your support. I always feel satisfied when I finish a story.**


End file.
